Beneath Her Gaze
by masenjar
Summary: Being a vampire is not always easy. Take a look at what it was like for Bella when she discovered what other vampires lived like. She becomes more powerful as she hunts. Will her power change the future of the vampire world?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back. I hope you enjoy this story. I'm trying something different and going to the vampire side of things. This story is Bella's view of being a vampire. I may do a chapter from EPOV but I'm not sure when that will be yet. I hope you enjoy!**

**Big thank you to my beta hmmille you rock!**

**Stephanie M. owns the masterpiece I just like to play with the story and characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In my world, there wasn't much more than the sweet taste of a hot meal. I'd been living on the satisfaction of warm blood flooding my body for years. Now I was faced with a dilemma—human or animal? Just as my family had, I would be stuck sucking animal blood for the rest of my life. I was tired of not knowing what it would feel like to bite into a human. Almost all of them have done it, and now I wanted my turn.<p>

I was out hunting another boring deer when an exotic new scent passed through my senses. I looked, listened, and smelled to see if any of my family was around before following the tasty smell. Once I was sure that the coast was clear, I took off running and came up fast on my new target: a human. With split second reflexes, I lept onto my prey and took him down easily, draining him quickly. The taste was unlike anything that had ever passed my lips before, and a tingling shot through my body as if I had been hit by a bolt of lightning. Once I finished feeding, I heard the sound of rustling leaves in the woods heading towards me, which clearly was not an animal. In reaction to possible danger, I felt my shield instinctively go up.

"I saw her right here. I don't understand. My vision was so clear." Alice was talking to Edward like she didn't see me.

"I can feel her—she's definitely here somewhere."

_Edward looked right at me, so why couldn't he see me?_

"Bella, Sweetheart? Where are you?"

"She's not far from here. I was able to feel her emotions right before we arrived." Jasper was talking to Edward and Alice when I realized they couldn't see me, and now Jasper couldn't detect my emotions. If they couldn't see me or sense me, I wondered if they would hear me if I spoke.

"I'm right here guys, can't you see me?" Let's see if my theory was correct.

"Bella, my love, you don't have to hide from me. I understand what you're going through."

_Hmm…I could really screw with people if this new power is permanent. Let's see how far this invisibility goes._

I caressed Edward's cheek, and he shivered, which was not a typical reaction for a vampire. Oh, this new power was very interesting. I decided to let my shield down, and as I did my family stood in awe. "Come on, you didn't know I was standing here, that I was just invisible? You really thought I was hiding behind a tree or something?"

"Bella, I saw you standing over the human when we arrived. I didn't see you disappear." Huh, Alice usually had the most accurate visions. I wondered why she didn't see me disappear.

_Hmm…this could be a good thing for me. I can be almost completely invisible to my prey, and no one would ever know. As long as I'm quiet and careful with my touch. _

Alice was still talking to the guys, but I was busy planning how my life was going to change. Now I just had to get Edward on board with my idea. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Well, I think I'm going to head back to the house. Edward, will you come with me?" I gave him my best "I want to fuck you so hard" look, and the man crumbled in front of me.

"Hell yeah, I do. See you guys later. My wife and I, um, need to talk." There was a glint in his eyes that told me we wouldn't make it back to the house. "You'll take care of this?" he called over his shoulder to his siblings before he turned to me.

I took off running, since cat and mouse was one of our favorite games. Edward liked to chase and I obviously liked to be chased, well at least by my mate. All of a sudden, I was slammed into a tree, causing it to crash onto the forest floor. The rougher the better in our case, and this was getting rough fast.

"Do you know what it was like to see you through Alice's vision? I watched you become primal as you tracked, and then drained that human." As he spoke, I heard a sharp ripping sound and both of us were suddenly naked. Pure lust took over, before I could think I bit into his neck—my favorite place.

His tongue traced the shell of my ear as he whispered, "Can you feel how turned on I get when you give in to your true self? I can't get enough of you."

I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and his throbbing cock grazed me right where I was soaked for him. We fell to the ground, and our animalistic instincts took over. Within seconds, we were connected, and he was pushing into me harder than ever before. I scratched down his back, which caused him to slam in deeper.

"Oh, Edward, I need more. Bite me." He bit my neck and began sucking in some of the fresh human blood I had just taken in. The feeling of him drinking from me was so erotic that I pulled him from me, blood staining his lips. I kissed him, licking the blood from his tongue. Within minutes of this, we both climaxed with loud feral growls that neither of us had ever released before.

Once we arrived back at our house, we dressed and then headed over to the main house where our family was already waiting. I stopped Edward on the way to ask him the question that had been on my mind. "Edward, did you really like me taking a human instead of an animal?"

A ravenous look came to his eyes, and I then knew my husband was not as perfect as he outwardly appeared to be. "You have no idea how much I loved it. It will be our secret for now, but I plan on joining you the next time your instincts take over."

He grabbed me and started to pull at my clothes, but I stopped him. "Later, we need to face the rest of them first. But wait—what about my eyes? Are they red from the human blood?"

He looked at me with a devilish grin.

"No, they are a tinge darker, almost a slight violet color compared to the normal honey."

That's different too. I wondered what else about me was different? I gave him another passionate kiss before he led me into the house.

"Bella, Edward, please have a seat." Carlisle, the father figure of the coven, was standing in the room, flanked on either side by seated family members, making him the focus of the group.

They say that as a vampire, you're able to still feel some human emotions, and in that moment I felt like I was about to get grounded for misbehaving. Weird.

"I would like to discuss what happened tonight in more depth, but will save that for later. I wanted to talk to you as a family about a possible relocation. I have been offered a new position in Boston, and I'm thinking about taking it. This means you all have a decision to make."

A choice, ? It was like my ears perked up at the mention of a choice.

"You may either move with Esme and I, or branch off on your own. This does not mean you will not be a part of this family, but will have the opportunity to start your own lives separately if you choose." The knowing look that passed between Edward and I spoke a thousand words. He grinned at me and I smiled back, knowing that this was our chance to do what we wanted to do.

"Carlisle, I'm not really sure that's a good idea. I mean, from what I can see it will only rip the family apart. I don't want to lose any of you." Alice was sweet when she was concerned.

I loved her like my own flesh and blood. But come on, really? This was a chance to be on your own without someone hearing every little thought inside of your head all the time.

There was a shift next to me, and as I looked over at Edward, I knew he was about to share something clever. "I don't think this will be a big deal. I, for one, would like to be able to have my own time with my wife without having to worry about my family hearing every freaking thing we do."

"Amen, brother. I couldn't agree more." Oh, Emmett how I loved him. He was the big teddy bear of a brother that I never had as a human. He was usually my partner in crime, and tonight was no exception. He agreed with Edward since he and Rosalie were constantly on each other. They had to escape more often than we did if they wanted to get really wild. "I know Rosie here is loud and—" There was a loud thumping sound from Rosalie smacking him on the back of the head. "Geeze, baby, I know you like it rough, but not here."

Here we go, I needed to get this back on track so I can get the hell out of here.

"So basically, we just need to tell you what we want to do, and that's it?" All eyes were on me like I was a freak or something. "What? I really would like to get on with this conversation so I can leave and fuck my husband. Got a problem with that?" Whoa, where did that come from? I wonder if the human blood opened up a side of me I didn't know I had. I would have to test it out some more at a later time. I could feel Edward's eyes boring holes into my body.

All of a sudden, I realized that Jasper was getting uncomfortable, and he quickly grabbed Alice by the hand and left. Everyone else followed them out, except for Esme, Carlisle and Edward. "I would like to speak with you in my office, Bella."

Oh shit, Daddy C was pissed. Great, now I had to sit through a lecture on how to show respect to your family, blah, blah, blah.

Before I could move off of the couch, Edward grabbed my arm with a sense of possession. "Not without me. You _will_ respect that I'm her husband, and I _will_ be in on this conversation."

Oh, my man reeked of sexiness, and it sent chills down my spine. He was so getting special treatment tonight. Looking back at Carlisle, I saw deep concentration take over his facial expressions, indicating silent communication with his son. "Let's go, I'm tired of waiting." I abruptly got up and left the room at vampire speed, leaving them both sitting there in the family room.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two men arrived in Carlisle's office. I sat there waiting for the proverbial shit to hit the fan. "Bella, the reason I have asked you in here tonight is to ask about your new powers. I find it interesting that your shield has become something more than just a bubble of sorts."

Oh, now this was going to be a good conversation, at least I thought so. "Okay, so when I finished hunting and heard them coming, I put up my shield. But when they got there, they couldn't see me. As I let my shield down, they were able to see me again. That's it—not sure what happened to change it." If he thought I had any clue what was going on, he was sorely mistaken.

"Well, I would like to work with you on getting this new skilled mastered, and to see if we can understand why you are changing now."

Let me think—be watched like a hawk for any change in my powers or runaway with my husband, and live our lives together with reckless abandon. Gee, tough choice there doc, I don't think so. I plastered a sickening smile on my face, and let him know I would love to work with him. Ha!

When we got back to our house, we weren't completely in the door before the clothes were flying and innocent furniture was broken. Oh well, we won't be here much longer. Afterwards, we decided to take a minute to discuss the earlier conversation, but we were interrupted when I felt something happen. I wasn't sure if there was an intrusion on our discussion physically or mentally, so I put up my shield. I spoke quickly before anything could happen. "Edward, I want to leave and live my life with you. I love our family, but I want to experience being a vampire the right way—not being babysat all the time."

He looked at me, his mouth opening slightly and right before he could speak, someone entered our house. I looked at him, and placed my index finger against my lips so he knew to be quiet, since being invisible didn't keep people from hearing your voice.

"What the hell? I know they're here. I saw them, and then they disappeared. I just wanted to tell them I love them, and that I don't want them to be mad at me."

What was she talking about? I looked at Edward, and he just shrugged. Finally our visitors left, not realizing we were sitting on the floor the entire time they were in our home.

"Edward, I want to leave now. Let's pack up and go before we have anyone else bothering us."

He looked at me for a second then stood up. "What happened to my sweet angel that I could barely get to come out of her shell?"

I regarded him and point blank asked him a similar question. "What happened to my prim and proper Edward?"

That did it—he knew that both of us had changed and this was the turning point in our lives. "I will grab our account information and have my money transferred to our secret account. You go grab anything you really think you need."

I couldn't believe he was willing to do this, and one thing was stuck in my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love"

"Were you not able to read Alice's mind a minute ago?"

"Now that you mention it, no."

Well that presents a small problem. I would need to watch this new ability so that I don't block his gift. It was something that came in handy more often than not.

I went back to packing and grabbed a few things that fit into a backpack. We each had one with our things to keep us covered until we settled down. We took one last look around the cottage we'd shared, smiled at each other, and ran off into the dark woods, leaving our family behind to wonder where we went.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what did you think? I would love to hear from you. <strong>

**Just so you know I will not have a posting schedule for this chapter but I will post as soon as I have a chapter ready. It will be more than once a month. **

**Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my awesome peeps, Wyrmie 07 and hmmille. **

**Stephanie M. owns the original goodness!**

* * *

><p>After running until we reached the airport, my hunger began to surface. The scent of human blood was overwhelming, and the venom began to overflow in my mouth. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark alley next to the building.<p>

"Hungry?"

A feral growl left me when a human walked by us. This wasn't going to be easy if I had to be on a plane for hours. "Just one?" I figured that if I had one, it would tide me over until we reached our destination.

"Sounds good to me, but let's not take out the pilot before he can fly our plane." A look of amusement ran across his face, which caused me to smile. Before we could move, another group of humans passed by, and they were young. One of them decided to run back to the car—lucky for me she didn't think there was danger in her future. Without hesitation, my hunter side took control and allowed me to sneak up on my prey, and I took her down within seconds. Once I was finished, I looked around for Edward and noticed he had taken his own snack. After we disposed of the bodies, we entered the airport to get our tickets. Our plane was on time which amazed me. When I was human, only the lucky had on-time flights.

"Sweetie, you really looked amazing taking down that girl. It made me want to show you how much I loved it, but right now we need to concentrate on not being caught." Edward had put on sunglasses so no one could see his red eyes. I didn't have that problem since my eyes turn a light violet color, looking somewhat normal.

We boarded our flight, found our seats, and just waited. I had to hold my breath in order to stay sane. We decided to fly to Europe. This gave us a broad range of countries to explore, and it was far away from our family. We ended up changing planes in New York before making our way to Paris, the City of Love. The seasons here were tricky, but the city was beautiful at night. Edward picked up our car, and then we headed to our hotel. We chose one that had a magnificent view of the Eiffel Tower. This was my first time in Paris, so my husband chose nothing but the best for me.

"Edward, now that we're here, can we go explore the Paris streets?" I was very eager to see what forms of life walked the streets of Paris. The long trip had also left me very hungry.

"Of course, I'd be a fool not to show you everything this city has to offer." A sly smile formed across his face, and his eyes had an evil glint that spoke volumes. We left the room and walked the streets, taking in the sites as I looked around for my next meal.

"Right over there, I could put up my shield and he wouldn't see us coming. What do you think?"

"He sounds perfect. His thoughts showed no connection to anyone here. Let's go for it."

At once, I brought my shield around Edward and me. We walked toward the unsuspecting man while I played with my shield a bit and only took it off of myself, not revealing my partner. I gave the stranger a sweet glance and walked away with the hope that he was tempted enough to follow. I could smell the lust coming off of him, but little did he know I didn't want that kind of action—I just wanted his blood. Edward shadowed me, still invisible to everyone, until he sought out his own meal. I quickly grabbed and killed the man. After throwing the body into the river, I turned to watch Edward feed on his victim. Heat coursed through my body, as I watched the erotic act in front of me. Now I understood why Edward loved watching me hunt, it was the biggest turn on. The blood lust that flowed through him in that moment could be felt for miles. He drank from the human with grace compared to me. I was a mess. I watch as he finished off the last of her blood and tossed the body in the river. He turned toward me and his look was predatory as he slinked back to me. I felt my body respond to the ferocious vampire in front of me. Out of instinct, my body shot forward, ready to attack.

A low growl came from his chest as I leaned in and whispered, "Now."

It only took one word, and he swept me off my feet and headed toward the nearest dark area. As soon as we had the cover of darkness he began stripping the clothes from my body. He stepped back and gazed at my naked body while he undressed. I couldn't stand the wait, so I moved my hand down to my pink folds that were so wet for the man in front of me. I began to play with myself as I heard a fearsome growl erupt in front of my husband. Edward slammed me into the wall and sheathed himself inside me with force. I was so turned on that I fell over the edge from the start. He claimed me in the most animalistic way possible, which caused us to collapse from our orgasms.

"Seeing you drain someone was the best experience. I want to do it again." I nipped at his neck with aggression that surfaced out of the depths of my soul.

"Ah, yes, now you have seen what I go through each time you hunt. My dear, you are magnificent. And look—your eyes are brighter than before, almost violet with a red undertone." Edward stroked my cheek, and then lifted us up to get dressed.

_I wonder if anyone will try to stop us if we continue this behavior. I can't imagine anyone but our family being against us following what nature intended. _

"You're right, no one will turn against us, they will want us."

My head snapped up to look at Edward. "Did you hear my thoughts?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how, but I did hear you."

This was an interesting development, I wondered if opening my shield to him and drinking from humans instead of animals enhanced our bond.

_I love you._

"As I you."

That evening we took a stroll by the water, and we talked about what we wanted to do with our new future. We decided to travel around Europe, but to avoid Italy. We didn't need to be that close to the Volutri and have them find out about my new powers. So we made plans to leave Paris in a few weeks and go to Spain. Once we settled back in our hotel for the daytime hours, I decided to take a shower to clean up.

"I will be right out. You should check your email and see if anyone has noticed that we're gone. "

"Seriously, Bella. I doubt our family is going to come after us." I gave him a look that made him stop before going further. "Alright, I'll check. Take your shower, my love."

Even though I did not need to take a shower as a vampire, it was one human habit that I had retained. I turned the water on as hot as possible and got in. Surprisingly, the hot water was soothing in a way. A few minutes into my shower and I could hear Edward come into the bathroom. I continued to wash up as two strong hands wrapped around me, which then pulled me to his chest.

"My brother and sister would like to meet with us." He nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Why? They aren't going to change my mind. You can tell Ali—" Before I finished my sentence, Edward kissed me passionately, and then began to chuckle.

"It's Emmett and Rosalie. Apparently, they felt like we did and want to get a taste of our lifestyle." My mouth hung open after hearing the news.

Once I composed myself, I thought about the possibilities that Rose and Emmett would bring to our group. Actually, now it would be called a coven. Edward and I talked some more, and we decided to have them meet us in Paris before we headed to our next destination. We finally finished our shower and decided to do the things that we loved as humans. I read a good book, and Edward played the piano. Our beautiful suite was huge, taking up the whole sixteenth floor. It had a living room, dining area, kitchen, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. This place was nice to just spend our day in while we waited for sunset or rain.

Right around the time we got ready for our evening, there was a knock at the door. Edward answered the door while I finished getting dressed. Soon I was surrounded by big arms and an even loud laugh.

"Hello, sis. How have you been?"

It was one of my favorite people in the world, Emmett. I was excited to see him, but I wasn't sure how Rosalie would take to me. Emmett pulled me out to the living room where Edward was talking with our other guest.

"Look who I found."

"Hello, Rosalie."

"Bella, I do have to say you have never looked better." Whoa, stop the presses. Did I just hear her right?

"Thank you. So Edward told me that you two want to spend some time with us. We are just about to head out to take in the sights. Care to join the fun?"

"Hell yeah, I'm so ready to watch my little sis in action."

I looked over at Rose, who had a sly smile plastered on her face. Oh, this was going to be fun for sure. We left the hotel and headed outside to take an evening stroll. We took in the festivities of the night and sniffed out our meals. I covered the two men with my shield, rendering them invisible and left Rose and I exposed. She looked at me, licked her lips, and pointed her head toward our prey. I walked slightly behind her to see how she approached her victim. She walked like she was on air as she swayed her hips in a way no man could resist. I heard a low growl behind me at the same time Emmett shifted, and his emotions contained a burst of desire. I guessed that he liked to watch Rose hunt like Edward did with me.

I closed in on the two unsuspecting men and worked the atmosphere with my sister. She was a beauty to be desired with lips as red as an apple, her long blonde hair flowing down her back. It didn't matter what she wore because most men got stuck on her eyes, which were deep pools of amber. She sunk her teeth in and drained her victim as I took mine, and this time drank with a little more grace, stepping back without stained clothes. All of a sudden, I felt a jolt of energy and Emmett flew forward at Rosalie. I hadn't realized that I let my shield down until Edward took down his human. Emmett realized he needed to eat so he sniffed out his choice and with quick movements took down two people. Once we were done and the area was clean, there was a crackle in the air.

"Do you guys feel that?"

Rosalie shook her head, and Emmett growled.

"Yes, I feel it. It has something to do with your power, my sweet. Your eyes are dark purple now. I wonder what else you are capable of doing."

_Let's see. I wander if I can direct someone with my powers. Let's try this on Emmett. He's strong and it would be a challenge to move him._

Edward smiled at me. I figured I should think my plan through before letting our two new members in on the secret. I concentrated on moving Emmett away from Rose and to the dark alleyway behind us. I closed my eyes and envisioned him moving there. I heard a gasp and opened my eyes, not only had I successfully moved Emmett but Rose was stuck in place. I felt a power that burned from deep within my soul. This was going to make us a very powerful coven.

"Before you think it, I wouldn't worry. They only call if they are threatened." Edward kissed me and pulled me flush to him. I could feel his arousal, and he knew I felt the same way.

We showed Emmett and Rose around the city until dawn approached. We took them back to their hotel and made plans to meet the next evening. Before we parted ways, Edward took Emmett to the side to talk to him quickly. I looked at Rose and wondered if there was more than just her beauty that lured her prey in.

"Rose? Did you ever wonder if you have a power beyond beauty?"

"Yes, and I do. I have not told Emmett about it because he doesn't have a power besides being big that we know of. I don't want him to be jealous that I have a power like most of the family."

"I knew it—spill. I want to know."

"I can hypnotize people or animals into submission with my eyes. Nothing freaky happens, like they don't light up or turn a different color. For living souls, they swirl causing the victim to be entranced. It helped when I used to hunt animals because it would take less time to attack, and it caused less pain when I bit into their neck."

"Welcome to the club, sister dear. I have new powers every day, so don't be afraid of sharing this power. We are a team now, our own coven, and we will need to depend on our strengths to get us by. And I don't think your eyes will be amber for much longer, they're already turning red."

I knew in right then that we had a jackpot on our hands. With the powers we had and the ones I was acquiring each time I hunted, we were set. I would have to see if Emmett had any type of special thing, but it didn't matter at this point.

"Let's go, my dear, you've had a lot happen tonight. I want to take you back and discuss what occurred this evening," Edward said, his voice loaded with desire.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me know what you think. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Thank you to wyrmie07 and hmmille for your help with polishing up this chapter. **

**I don't own the story it belongs to the awesome Stephanie M.**

* * *

><p>After we spent one more month in Paris, we decided to move on and explore Spain. We had really bonded both as a team and family. As my new powers grew, I was able to learn how to hone them to work to our advantage in our hunting adventures. Rosalie found that her eyes were truly a gift, and she learned how to get them to work for more than just a meal. Edward and I had grown closer, and Emmett was just the same, except that I still believed that he had some hidden power yet to be discovered.<p>

Before the train ride to Barcelona, we each hunted so we were not too uncomfortable during the trip. As we boarded the train, something forced me into predator mode.

_Someone __is __here,__watching __us.__ Do__ you __think __it __could__ be __danger? _I thought as I looked out of the window as nonchalantly as possible. My husband sat across from me, and he scanned the minds in the train car for any stray thoughts.

"Excuse me, sir," Edward spoke to the man sitting next to Emmett.

"Yes, may I help you?" the man asked in a thick accent that I recognized from previous encounters.

"I wondered if you could tell me the best place to shop in Barcelona." My husband was up to something, and I sat on edge as I waited to find out.

The two men sized each other up while I took a moment to see if I could freeze him in his seat. This would give us the advantage we needed to disappear if necessary. I pushed some of my power out and looked to Edward, who gave me a slight nod letting me know that it was working. Before the man could react, I froze his lips so he couldn't yell and draw attention to us. Once the train stopped, we all left the car, deciding quickly where we wanted to go. We grabbed the first train we saw and hoped it would be safe from followers.

"That was close. What the hell was he doing there? I don't like this." I was angry and tense, which caused a small power surge to run through the train.

"Calm down. He was just fishing, but he was suspicious to see me again."

"Of course, can you go anywhere without someone finding you?" Emmett poked at his brother since they were able to meet up with us.

"Alright, enough playtime. I'm hungry." Rosalie had always been the blunt type, but now that human blood ran through her, she was much worse. And I loved her for it.

We eventually made it to our destination, which turned out to be Germany, when I felt another surge run through me.

"What the hell, B? What was that?" Everyone looked between Emmett and me, wondering what was going on.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't do anything. It's your body that gave off power," My muscles were tensing unlike anything I experienced before.

"I felt something, and I'm not just saying that because Rose has tight clothes on."

Rose stared him down and gave him the finger. He just laughed it off until Edward spoke up.

"Whoa, Em, I never knew you could do that." Now everyone stared at my husband.

"Emmett seemed to have found his hidden talent. He can project his strength toward someone when they are in danger. Bella, my love, he seems to think that you are in danger."

_Now __this __is __getting __good.__ I__ have __a__ husband __that__ can __read __minds, __a __sister__ that__ can__ hypnotize __anything,__ a __brother__ that__ can__ share__ his__ strength,__ and _I _can__ do__ a__ hell__ of__ a__ lot__ of__ things. __The __rest __of __the __vampire __world__ better__ watch__ the __fuck __out__—__they __are__ no__ match __for __us._

I looked up at my family and noticed Edward had a sly smile planted on his face. He knew what I was thinking, and I could tell that he was on the same page.

After checking into our rooms, we decided to take a tour of the city. None of us had been here before, so it was fun to experience this together. As we walked down a side street, the sweetest scent lingered in the air. The venom began to flow, almost pouring out of my mouth. I could tell from where we were that the person I was tracking was hidden from our view. Without thought, I took off running and smashed through the wall. _Wow,__ this __borrowed__ strength __was __great._ I pounced on my victim when there was a loud scream from the other side of the room. Rosalie hadn't wasted any time before biting into the other woman in the room.

Once we'd finished, I collapsed on the floor. I felt a surge of something run through me that made my body break down. In seconds, I was back to my usual self, and I helped Rosalie clean up our mess.

"You okay?" Rosalie wasn't the most loving person, but we had a different kind of bond and she tended to care a little more about me.

"Yeah, I don't know what that was all about."

It was times like these that I wished Carlisle was around to help me understand my new power. Oh well, I wasn't going back to the dull world of animals, so my powers will have to be learned as we go. We took care of the room and made it look like a car had rammed into the wall. When Rose and I looked around, we couldn't find our husbands. This was not looking good, and we knew they never strayed far from us. As we ran through the streets, we looked in dark alleyways and checked any doors that were open. No sign of them, this was so not good. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath. As I took in the surrounding air, I caught the scent of Emmett and Edward along with the one person I never wanted to meet face to face again.

"Well, well, if it isn't sweet Isabella."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm here to collect something for my master. He decided it was easier to send me than some errand boy."

"So, who are you collecting?"

"All of you."

"The hell you are bitch. Give me back my husband now." Rosalie was in over her head this time. She had no idea the kind of pain Jane inflicted on those she didn't like.

I looked up to see Jane grin and look right at Rosalie. Before she could send her powers over, I shielded Rosalie and pushed some power back at Jane.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jane cackled so wickedly it caused something to snap inside of me.

I looked over at her and decided she needed to hang around a bit. I levitated her into the air and froze her there. I made sure Rose was okay and told her to survey the area before getting the guys. Jane looked at me, puzzled by my new powers.

"I know—pretty interesting. I can do many different things now. I bet you never imagined that little human Bella would ever be strong enough to face you. Well sweetheart, you have it wrong and I'm here to prove it."

Rosalie appeared in my sightline with our husbands. Emmett's jaw hit the ground and Edward was oozing pride from the emotions he was projecting.

"Aro will have you for this. I'll tell him everything."

"Oh my dear Jane, did you think I was stupid enough to let you go?" She just looked at me like I had five heads and didn't know what to do next.

"I'm going to kill you and then visit Aro myself. I can't have you ruining the surprise now can I?"

Before she could make a noise to answer, I flicked my wrist and her body exploded in mid-air. Then I set her body on fire and watched her burn to ash.

**~EPOV~**

My brother and I watched our wives hunt, and it took all we had not to grab them and run for the darkest alley. I knew that seeing Bella hunt was a major turn on, but her new predatory side was so much better. I watched as her body coiled up like a predator stalking its prey. She was graceful and agile, getting better at feeding each time. The less mess we had to clean up the better, plus we would have to change our clothes to keep people from being suspicious. I looked at my brother again and he signaled that there were two more people around the corner, so we left our wives briefly to get our own meal. As we bit into our victims, there was a sharp pain that shot through my body, causing me to freeze in place. When the pain finally subsided, I looked up to see Jane. She stood there waiting for one of us to make a move.

"What are you doing here, Jane?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I was sent by Aro."

I looked into her mind, but before I could read her completely, pain shot through my body again. Emmett pushed his strength toward me, which helped push off Jane's power for a minute. She didn't expect this and was distracted enough for me to see what she was thinking. Before I could gather any more information, I heard Bella and Rosalie yelling for us.

"You two stay here, if you don't, they'll be killed."

We did as she said, waiting and hoping that there was a way out of this situation. Emmett looked around to see if we had other company waiting in the wings. I scanned the minds around us, but was unable to read anything of import. I heard Bella and Jane talking, and I could tell my wife was not too pleased at the moment. All of the sudden, Rosalie ran around the corner into Emmett's arms.

"Let's go."

We took off without question, but we were not ready for what happened next. As we turned the corner, all three of us stopped cold. Right there in front of us, Jane was suspended unmoving in mid-air, her powers seemingly blocked. I tried to read Bella's thoughts, but she was also blocked so I just watched to see what she would do next. Jane tried to push against Bella's power, but she wasn't strong enough. Within seconds, there was a breaking sound and Jane was torn to pieces without being touched. I figured Bella didn't have a lighter, so I began to reach into my pocket to grab one when fire burst out of the pile that was Jane's body. I looked up and watched the power coming from my wife, completely in awe of her. She was a new kind of creature, a force to be reckoned with.

**~BPOV~**

Rose and Emmett stood to the side in shock, but Edward looked at me with nothing but pride and abit of lust in his expression. I walked over to him and looked deep into his eyes.

_I __love__ you,__ and__ I __won__'__t __tolerate __anyone __to__ harm __you __like __before._

Edward's eyes turned dark red with passion. They were on the verge of black when we were interrupted.

"As much as this makes me hot, can we get the hell out of here?" Rose spat out impatiently.

"Yes, sister dear," I sneered back at her.

"Bitchy are we? I hoped one day you would grow a backbone." Rose laughed.

I looked at her and laughed because I knew she was right. I had never been one to stand my ground but now we were playing a different game. Edward was almost purring in my ear with desire, and I knew what we needed to do next. I kissed him deeply, but he pulled away and looked around at our sister and brother, then back to me.

"So my love, where shall we go?"

"Italy."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh I smell trouble a brewing!<strong>

**Have a great week everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. This chapter has several points of view not something I'll do often. Enjoy!**

**The original belongs to S.M. I just use the characters. **

**Big thanks to hmmille and wyrmie07 for working your magic on my story. MWAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>~EPOV~<strong>

We left Germany and headed to Italy. I could tell something was off with Bella and knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She was so stubborn sometimes, but I wasn't going to push her, just in case I was being paranoid.

"Bella, why are you so quiet?"

I looked over at my wife to listen for her answer when her body lost all life and slid onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

Before anyone could notice what happened, I picked her up and held her. My brother and sister were looking at me, their thoughts going crazy with worry.

"Edward?" she said limply

"Yes, my love, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

All the sudden, Rosalie's mind flashed back to their hunt earlier when Bella has passed out after drinking. I couldn't figure out the connection since she hadn't drunk from anyone since. I began to worry that something was seriously wrong but didn't want her to know.

"Edward, I can feel your nervousness. What's going on?"

"Sweetie, I don't know. I'm worried."

I looked into her eyes and realized they had changed a bit in color, the prominent violet was hinted with blue. Huh, this was definitely odd since the rest of us had red eyes. There was only one person that I knew I could call for answers, but would he be willing to help?

**~BPOV~**

I looked at my husband and could tell something wasn't right. He was worried about something, and I had a feeling it was me. Rosalie and Emmett wore the same type of worried look. This wasn't going to do; I needed to do something quickly. I knew the obvious answer, but I couldn't bring myself to call the one person I knew could find the answers.

We finally arrived in Italy, and the guys picked up the rental cars while Rosalie and I grabbed our luggage.

"You doing okay, Bella?" Rosalie's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, I just had an off moment. I'll be fine." I tried to reassure her that I was fine, even though I wasn't.

"If you say so. Just…never mind."

I gave her a questioning look, but let it go since I knew it was hard for her to show her emotions.

The guys pulled up to the curb near where we were standing and loaded the cars up with our luggage. When a Cullen rents a car, it's not your typical four door sedans—no—they were always top of the line sports cars. Edward had gotten a black Aston Martin Vanquish and Emmett rented a red Ferrari 599 GTB. Rosalie and I stood there and drooled.

All of a sudden our husbands began to laugh. "Ladies, stop drooling or we'll have to call for a cleanup crew."

There was a loud, thwacking sound. I looked over and saw that Emmett was holding the back of his head.

Edward walked over to me. "Here my love." He was holding the keys in front of me. "It's for you."

Rosalie climbed into her car at the same time as I did mine. We waited for the guys to load everything up and get in before we took off. The countryside was beautiful, plus the power of the car drove me wild. I looked over at Edward and felt his desire spike. I decided that we needed a pit stop before making it to the hotel. I pulled off the road. Once the car was stopped, I turned it off and leapt on my husband. His hands traveled up and down my legs and ass. I ripped at his pants until I had access to his rock hard cock. Before I could go further, he pulled me down onto him and ground right into my sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck that feels good," he moaned out.

**~RPOV~**

As Emmett and I were cruising down the road, I saw Bella pull over.

"What the hell is she doing now?"

"You know that she can't keep her hands off of Eddie Boy."

I looked over at Emmett knowing that he'd love to be doing the same thing. Right now, I wanted to get to the hotel, and then find some dinner because I was starving. I pulled up behind the other car and got out knock on the window. I saw that they were getting hot and heavy. I rolled my eyes, and then banged on the window. They both jumped back but there was something in Bella's eyes that I didn't recognize. Before I could move, she was out of the car standing in front of me with her teeth bared.

"How dare you knock on the window, Rose. You out of all people should know the need to be with your mate."

She pushed me back which triggered my own anger. I pushed her back and went to say something when I heard a loud growl. At first I thought it was Edward or Emmett but it was actually Bella.

"You dare come between Edward and me? I knew you were always jealous of me, but I thought you got over it."

"Bitch, please. I love Emmett. I've never tried anything with Edward. He loves you, get over yourself."

She crouched in front of me and was in the attack position when she got distracted. She turned toward the road and went from angry to hungry in seconds. I knew hunger made us all a little crazy but this was something else. First she passed out twice, and then she was ready to kill me for something stupid. What the hell is going on around here? I knew one person that would be able to figure this out but I didn't want to call him and deal with his judgment of our new lifestyle. Oh well, now was not the time to worry about what had happened when there was dinner to think about. I never thought I would be drinking from humans but it's much better than dirty animals. There was a larger selection compared to living in the dark confines of the woods just to keep away from humanity. I preferred our new lifestyle, and I could tell that Emmett was enjoying it as well. Now that he knew he had a power, he'd been different and much better in my mind. He was always manly, but now he didn't try so hard to prove himself. I'd grown as well when it came to my sister. I never truly liked her, even though she made Edward happy. Ever since she went rogue and changed her lifestyle I, was able to see her for who she really was.

"Rose, you going to stand there all day or come help with this?" I heard Edward yell at me, and I looked up toward him.

"I'm coming. You're a pain in the ass."

I drank quickly and tried to watch my thoughts. I knew that Edward read my mind on the plane, and he gave me a strange look before when he called me over. I can imagine he had thought the same things I have, he just won't admit it. Until he says something, I needed to stay neutral and not show how I really feel.

**~EPOV~**

I'd never seen Bella get so possessive over me, and I loved it. I was a little concerned when she almost fought Rose, knowing that she meant no harm caused an alarm to go off in my head. I knew there was one person we could call but I wasn't sure if he'd want to talk to me right now. I wasn't going to take that chance. I looked over at my wife and family, and decided we would deal with it later. We finished our meal and cleared the area of the bodies and left their car abandoned on the side of the road. I looked up at Bella and she seemed to be back to her new self. Her eyes were bright violet and I was able to hear her thoughts again.

"Let's go, beautiful. We need to get checked into our room before we do anything else." I thought this was a good idea until I watched a change in my wife.

"I'm not going anywhere until all three of you promise not to call him."

This woman was amazing, how she knew that any of us were thinking of that was beyond me. She must have thought about it when I couldn't read her.

**~EmPOV~**

My little sister was a such force to be reckoned with. She wasn't putting up with anybody's shit. Bella had always been such a push over when she was human. It was nice to see her change, especially when she discovered herself. It took me a minute before I agreed with their lifestyle, but once I started to drink human blood, I knew there was no turning back. I'd discovered my hidden power that I always thought was because I was muscular as a human—turned out I was wrong.

"So what's next? I'm ready for a run."

"I figured we would check into the hotel."

I noticed the girls looking at each other with a knowing look. They were up to something, but I wasn't going to ask. I figured it couldn't be that bad. My brother, on the other hand, looked like he was going to blow up.

**~BPOV~**

After feeding, I felt more like myself and instantly regretted snapping at Rose. I loved my sister and didn't want anything to come between us. When I heard my husband say something about checking into the hotel, I wanted to scream. I was on a mission and was not about to sit in some stupid hotel waiting to fulfill it. So when Emmett mentioned running, I instantly thought of a plan. I looked toward Rose and she understood immediately. I knew Edward could read my mind so I started to think of the naughtiest things possible to blow his mind. He looked like he was either about to jump me right there or combust from everything he was seeing. While he was distracted, I needed to get my plan started.

"I think a run is a great idea, Edward. You two can go and Rose and I will meet you at the hotel."

"Yeah, baby, you and Edward race to make it fun." Rosalie gave Emmett a sexy wink and he melted right there.

Edward kissed me goodbye, but before he could take off I let my secret slip.

"Race ya?" This was a challenge that I knew my mate would not back away from. He was considered the fastest of our group.

"You're on." He slapped my ass and took off running. Emmett was not far behind him.

Rose and I got into our cars and sped off. We weren't headed for the hotel, but instead we aimed for the one place we all knew was our destiny.

**~Anon POV~**

"Are they there yet?"

"They're on the way."

"Do not contact me until they arrive."

I hung up the phone and moved to my favorite chair. I knew the situation was one that needed to be dealt with. I was not sure how, but very soon our friends would be joining us.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like hearing from everyone? <strong>

**There are some twists ahead. Just remember not everything is at it always seems. **

**Here are some stories to check out when you're waiting for my next chapter:**

**Push and Pull by hmmille**

**The Reader by wyrmie07**

**Made in the Shades by sexylexicullen**

**Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Thank you to all that have reviewed or recommended my story. I'm really excited to get this chapter out for your guys. Just a few notes. First Bella is not pregnant nor will I be writing that into this story. There are some mysteries ahead and it will be interesting to see how our group adapts to them. So keep letting me know what you think and I will keep the chapters coming! **

**Special thanks to the awesome wyrmie07 and to spectacular hmmille you guys help polish my rusty chapters. :)**

**Okay on with the show. S.M. own all I'm just here to have some fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>~BPOV~<strong>

As Rose and I drove across the lush, green Italian countryside, I thought about what had happened since we decided to leave Forks. Our lives were so much different compared to when we only hunted animals. I now had powers that no one ever knew I could have, and Edward and I had grown even closer. All of a sudden, I was jolted out of my daydreaming by a horn blaring behind me. I looked up and noticed that we had reached the outskirts of Volterra. I pulled off the road before getting out of the car to speak to Rosalie.

"Call Emmett and ask him where they are."

Rosalie dialed Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up. It rang a few times, but there was no answer. Before either of us could get upset, my phone beeped with a message.

_Just outside the doors to the city. You look beautiful! ~E_

This made me smile as I turned to Rosalie to tell her what the message said.

"They're just outside of the city. They can see us from where they are."

"Great. Why couldn't they just come over here instead of—" Rosalie was interrupted by my phone beeping again.

_You are being watched. We can't be seen yet or they will know we're all here together. They believe we separated and will go searching for us once they have you. ~E_

I showed Rose the message, and her mouth gaped open in shock.

"What the hell do we do now? We can't go in there without them. They're our husbands."

Rose started to a panic, and I had to figure out what to do next. As if on cue, my phone beeped again.

_Meet us in the woods over to your right. Leave the cars and stay low to the ground. Love you! ~E_

"Let's go, we need to get the hell out of here, now. Edward's message said that we should stay low to the ground."

Within seconds, we'd crawled through the field next to us and made it to where our husbands were waiting.

"What the hell, Edward?" Rosalie pushed Edward in the chest. "This is a new outfit, if you wanted to play in the dirt you should've told me."

"Come on, babe, it's just clothes." She turned to Emmett and nearly ripped his head off when she pounced on him.

"ENOUGH!"

I looked up and saw Felix with two other Volturi guards. This was an interesting development. I'd need to keep on my toes since we had arrived on foreign territory.

"You've been expected. My master has asked that you join him for dinner."

"Why, Felix, you seem to have warmed a little since our last visit." Edward smiled in that sly way that meant something else was going on.

"Get a move on, Cullen. Aro does not like to be left waiting."

_I have a plan, just stop pushing. Aro will wish he never messed with us._

I knew that my other family members couldn't hear my thoughts, but Edward could and he was the person I knew Aro would want to read from because of his special gift.

We followed Felix while the two guards flanked the back of our group to the Volturi headquarters. The atmosphere felt different this time around, and I chalked it up to my being a human when I was here last. Before, it had felt like a medieval torture chamber—spacious yet cramped, oppressive, and the air was charged with mal intent. As I looked around with my sharper eyes, I took in all that surrounded us—from the pictures, to the lamps, even the furniture— something was definitely different. Maybe it was because I was a vampire now that this place gave off a different feel. We finally made it to the main area where Aro held court, and not much had changed in my eyes except for the feeling of power in the room.

"Ah, Isabella and Edward, I see you have brought guests with you. This was quite unexpected."

"Well, we're family, why wouldn't we be together?" He was up to something, so I was willing to play around a little to find out what was going on.

"Oh, my sweet girl, you were always a fearsome creature." A tight, hungry smile came across his features.

"You have no idea—I mean—thank you, sir."

Edward looked at me with a glint in his eyes that told me he was turned on by my fearlessness.

Aro approached Edward and raised his hand to him. Edward and I knew this was a sign that Aro wanted to read his thoughts. I looked over at my husband and gave him a wink as he stretched out his hand. No one in the room knew that I was covering Edward with my shield in a way that locked Aro out of seeing anything new inside of Edward's mind.

"I see that marriage suits you, my friend."

"Yes, sir. I have been blessed with the perfect wife."

Aro laughed deeply.

"Well, now it seems you have given up your special diet so you can now enjoy the pleasures this place has to offer. We just had dinner brought in, it would please me greatly if you join us."

I looked around to Edward, Emmett, and Rose, and they all looked like they were starving.

"Yes, we accept your offer. On one condition, though. I get to dine next to you."

_Trust me. He doesn't know._

"Edward, would you mind if I stole a minute with your beautiful wife?"

I watched Edward gesture that he was okay with this temporary arrangement. Little did Aro know that I had plans to figure out the powers and weaknesses of each member of the Volturi. We walked into the next room, one that I'd never seen before, where I assumed the fishing party was held. It was like they didn't even know who or what we were. Aro gave us the first choice of who we wanted and had the people moved to where we stood. All at once, vampires began to drink and the screams rang out until every drop of blood was gone. I felt a crackle in the air, and I knew my power had just changed again.

"My sweet, did you enjoy that experience?"

Aro surprised me with his interest. Didn't all vampires enjoy drinking blood? I knew he was up to something as well, and this needed to be played carefully.

"Yes, Aro. Thank you."

"Isabella, I noticed that your eyes are not red like ours, instead they are an exotic shade of violet. Have they always been this way?"

"Yes, they have. Edward noticed them the first time I ever drank from a human. I like them better than the standard red."

Feeling a little nervous of Aro's scrutiny, I quickly moved to Edward's side and kissed him with as much passion as I could. After we fed on human blood, our bodies called to each other in ways it never had before. Edward knew we needed to leave here, and fast.

"Aro, if you would excuse us. I believe we would like to take a look around your fine city, and maybe find a place to settle for a bit."

"Of course, please feel free to roam the grounds. Any place you choose will be on me. I'm grateful you chose to visit me again after our last meeting years ago."

We said good night to everyone and left to walk around. Once we were clear and Edward gave us the okay, we shared our thoughts about our new situation.

"That was insane. I totally didn't expect it to be that intense." Emmett hadn't been around the Volturi before.

"Aro is up to something, I just know it. Where were Caius and Marcus?" I knew from before that the three men were always seen together in the court.

"They were there, but they were hiding in the background. Aro had them watching us. I read their thoughts while you were talking with Aro. Someone else coming here, and I'm not sure who, but this situation is going to get interesting."

"Well, that should be fun. I have my own plans for our friends. I think I will start with Caius, he seems to be the easier target."

"He does have the biggest ego of them all. Bella, just be careful, please. I don't want my wife killed."

I stood up on my toes to kiss him, but before I could, I felt a surge of power hit my body. Something inside of me had changed. I was about to go back to get that kiss from Edward when he became uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just felt like hands were all over my body."

"Wait a minute, I just thought about kissing you and other stuff—could it—don't move."

I thought about running my hands all over my husband and taking his now hard dick in my hand. He let out a groan of pleasure that I knew could only come from our interaction.

"Oh, Edward, I think I have a new power."

"Oh shit, little sis can feel people up without actually touching them. Hell yeah!"

Rosalie smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "What the hell? How come you get all the good powers and we all have simple ones?"

"Rose, your power is not simple. I have a plan, and only you can help."

My sister looked at me like I had a horn growing out of the center of my forehead.

"The way to get to Caius is not through power, but with desire. What do most men want in this world? To see two hot women together."

"Bella, you're out of your mind if you think—"Rosalie was beginning to freak on me before Edward spoke up.

"No, her plan may be freaky, but it would work." Edward gave me his sexy smile, showing me his approval of my plan.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm not kissing you."

"Oh, Rose, what's the matter? Shy?" I teased her a little, but I knew that I wasn't going to kiss her either.

Once we had everything planned out, Rose and I took off for the main meeting place for the Volturi. This was going to be too easy. We just needed to do it before Aro figured anything out. We entered in through the same door as before, but we were greeted by some lady that I'd never seen before.

"May I help you ladies?"

"Yes, we would like to visit with Caius for a little bit."

"Of course, follow me."

Rose looked at me and mouthed, "What the hell?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. She didn't know that I had made the girl feel warm and loved as I visualized her being hugged. We walked down a long hallway to a set of tall, ornate dark wood double doors and she knocked. Someone opened the door a crack and asked what she wanted. She announced us, and we were quickly escorted in. There were multiple people in the room, and Caius had the attention of every woman in there. Interesting, but we would soon steal the show. Plus, in a room this full, no one would suspect us of any crime.

"So, Bella has come to play. Tired of that boring Edward? Oh, and I see you have brought a friend."

We approached him, and Rose gazed into his crimson eyes. He immediately became mesmerized by her gift. I turned toward her and ran my hands along her bare arm then across her lower back, imagining it was Caius. He began to groan with pleasure as he kept watch on Rosalie. Some other men moved closer to the scene displayed before them. The more I pushed my new power onto Caius, the more the men in the room grew restless and rowdy. Felix entered the room just as I was about to make my move. I had to think fast and came up with an even better idea.

"Caius, what is going on in here? Why are Bella and her guest here?"

"They came to play, come over here and see."

As Felix approached, I used my other power of manipulation and moved his body where I wanted it. He was next to Caius as I drove more lust toward my target and began to feel him grow aroused. I sent a command to Felix's body to wrap his arms around Caius from behind, and then squeeze with all of his strength. Before Felix knew what he was doing, Caius was dead, his head and body split apart. Felix quickly dropped the pieces that were formerly known as Caius like they were on fire, and soon they literally were thanks to some candles that I mentally knocked down from a nearby ledge. _One__down,__two__more__to__go_ I thought.

Rosalie reacted quickly so no one suspected that we were the true killers.

"What the hell, Felix? You didn't have to kill him. We would have played with you, too."

Right then, the crowd grew upset and cornered Felix. One of the men ran off to fetch someone, probably Aro, to report the crime that had been committed. Rose and I looked at each other and decided we needed to leave and fast. We ran toward the doors and started winding our way out when Aro and the random vampire walked toward us.

"My dear, Isabella, I'm sorry you had to witness such a horrible event. I'll see to it that Felix is handled properly."

"Thank you, Aro. I'm not sure what happened. We decided to come for a visit and then all hell broke loose."

Aro smiled at us. We said our goodbyes and left before anything further could happen. We quickly found our husbands.

"It was too easy."

Edward's eyes were glassy and I could tell we were not going to see anyone for quite a while.

"Excuse me while I take my wife back to our room."

We headed outside, and before we could take our next step something was slammed against a wall. They obviously couldn't wait any longer than we could. We made it back to our room and ravaged each other like never before.

**~Aro POV~**

"They have arrived. And they have two more with them."

"I figured they would. I'm on my way. And I'll be bringing more than myself on this trip. Please be prepared."

Before I could react, the phone line went dead. I hoped that something was going to change soon. I had been tired of the same boring life for many years now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope your ready for some twists and turns. This chapter was fun to write. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to the my prereader and beta wyrmie07 and hmmille. My story would be crap without you polishing it. **

**As always Stephanie M. owns the real thing.**

* * *

><p>As I lay in Edward's arms, I began to think about the events that had occurred since I started drinking human blood. We moved away from our family and began our own family of sorts. Our marriage had never been stronger. And I'd developed some kick ass powers. I often wondered about the rest of my old family. But I also knew that they would have tried to stop us if they knew about our lifestyle, so I didn't feel that bad.<p>

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think that we'll ever go back to Forks or see the rest of our family?"

"If you want to we can. I've thought about it, but my home is where you are, and I don't care where we settle down."

Just as I leaned up to kiss my wonderful husband, there was a loud bang that ripped us back to the world beyond our bubble. All of a sudden, Rosalie was screaming, and this was enough to get us out of bed and dressed quickly. I opened the door to find that we had visitors. Aro had sent a few members of his guard to bring us a message.

"Aro requests your presence today. He has guests coming that he would like you to meet. I apologize for the intrusion, but it's of the utmost importance that you are there."

I nodded to them, letting them know that we'd be there. After last night's events, I was not sure if Aro would be inviting us back this soon, but it seems that I was wrong. The guard left and we all looked around, none of us sure what was going to happen next.

"We need to get dressed up. I'm guessing this is not a jeans and t-shirt situation." My little joke cracked the tension in the room.

"No, it's not Bella. Besides, they left these boxes behind, so I'm guessing Aro has sent over our attire for this event."

Sure enough, the boxes contained clothes for all of us. Edward and Emmett had Armani suits with a different color shirt for each of them. Rosalie and I had dresses that were elegant but not over the top. We all went to our respective rooms to get dressed.

"What do you think this is all about? Who is so important that we need to dress up like this?"

Edward was in the bedroom while I was in the bathroom doing my hair and makeup. I walked out to get my dress and stopped in my tracks. My husband stood there in the best cut suit I had ever seen on him. The shirt he wore was a crisp blue that clung in all the right spots. He left the first couple of buttons undone just to drive me crazy. I looked up to see him with his crooked grin that made me melt immediately.

"How do you expect me to get dressed when you are looking hot as hell just standing there?"

"Oh my sweet, I'm having the same problem and you're not even dressed yet." Edward moved over to where I was standing and kissed me deeply while his hands moved all over my body.

After an hour of ravaging each other, we finally emerged from our room. I had a feeling that Emmett and Rosalie weren't sitting around waiting for us. Rosalie looked stunning. Her dress was deep red, strapless and floor length, and it clung to every curve of her body. Emmett was wearing a similar suit to Edward's, but he had a deep red shirt that matched the hue of Rose's dress.

"You two look gorgeous," I appraised.

"I know," Rose said with a smile. "You clean up pretty nice yourself."

I was wearing a thin-strapped, deep blue gown that was floor length. The dress matched Edward's shirt as well. It seemed that there was a theme going on and it would be interesting to see the rest of the people were that would be attending this meeting.

"Let's go before we are hunted down." Edward guided me toward the door, the others following close behind.

Upon our entrance to the Volturi estate, there was a new, lighter feeling in the air. The rooms that seemed dark before were luminescent from the sun streaming through the large stained glass windows that lined the walls. The two guards that were standing at the doors to the main gathering room were also dressed more festively than the usual black. As we approached, the doors opened, revealing a wonderful view of the three thrones, one sitting empty since Caius was no longer with us. We were promptly greeted and escorted to where Aro and Marcus were sitting.

"Ah, Isabella. You look marvelous." Aro threw his charm my way.

"Thank you, sir. Thanks to your generosity, my family looks equally as well." I figured I could be charming too.

"My dear, I apologize for the events of last night. I assure you that Felix has been taken care of and there should be no further issues," Aro stated confidently.

_Funny, he thinks he's got everything under control. Guess we can let him continue to think that._

Edward smiled into my neck as he nuzzled me with his nose. He planted a tender kiss right under my ear before he stood suddenly.

"What's the matter?" I whispered to my shocked husband.

"The guests tonight are people we thought we left behind."

I gave Edward a knowing look, which he confirmed with a slight nod. Right then Rosalie and Emmett drew in closer to us, seeing that something strange was going on. Edward let them know to be prepared for the night to get very interesting. Before we could totally prepare, Aro rose from his seat.

"Dearest Carlisle, welcome back."

"Thank you, Aro. It's been quite a while since I have spent time here."

Everything looked innocent enough. Carlisle appeared to be the same as always with Esme by his side. In tow behind them were Jasper and Alice. Both couples were dressed for the party. Carlisle had a grayish suit with a crisp white shirt with the first two buttons open. Esme was dressed in a silver floor length gown that was cut in a low v in the back. Alice and Jasper were coordinated as well, wearing a pale orange as their signature color.

_Oh shit! What the hell are they doing here? _

"I see that you have brought your beautiful wife and children."

"Oh, yes I have brought my wife. But these are not my children." Carlisle looked over at me briefly, and I noticed something different about him.

"I apologize for this mistake. Welcome to the party. We have made sure you will have everything you need during your visit."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to interrupt your party, please go on and we will catch up later."

Carlisle and Esme walked toward a group of the guard, and I noticed him lean toward Alice and Jasper, telling them something.

"What are they talking about?" I asked my husband.

"My love, I just found out that Alice and Jasper were actually part of the guard. Aro sent them with Carlisle when he left here."

I was shocked by this new development. I had Edward tell Emmett and Rosalie so they could be prepared for what came next.

"We need to get some information. How about a little playtime?"

"What did you have in mind?" Emmett was always ready to cause some trouble.

"Before we do anything, it looks like dinner is headed our way." Rosalie pointed toward the side doors where humans were walking in.

"I have an idea. While we are having dinner, things are going to get crazy."

Edward looked at me but I just smiled. This was going to an interesting party. We moved over to where Marcus was sitting. He looked like he was ready to take a nap, and little did he know that he was about to do exactly that forever.

_It's time to put Marcus out of his misery. _

I grabbed the first human I saw and began to drink. I was finished but continued to act like I was still enjoying my meal. As Marcus bit into his human, I imagined the blood reversing and draining out of Marcus. He began to choke on the blood that was coming out of him. As he collapsed, Demetri ran to help him up. When he squeezed him just a little too hard, Marcus fell to pieces.

_Oops—guess that's another Volturi that was hurt by his own guard._

I turned to my family, and they were all wearing a shocked expression. This was going to be interesting for sure. Right before I turned to see what was happening, someone was behind me.

"The others may not know what you just did, but I do."

I was in shock. I turned just enough to see that Carlisle was right behind me. How could he have known? Before he turned completely away from me, I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They weren't quite red, but not exactly violet like mine either.

"Edward, I need a minute with you," I whispered into his ear to distract his thoughts.

He grabbed me and pulled me away from the party. He pushed me roughly against the wall which caused the art work to shake. As much as I wanted to fuck my husband, I needed to make sure that he knew what had just happened.

"Edward, did you hear what Carlisle said?" I continued to kiss his neck and pull at his clothes.

"Yes, he's up to something. You just played right into his hands. I have a feeling that Dear Old Dad has been keeping a few secrets of his own."

At this point, I was wet and ready for my husband. I quickly grabbed him, and we went into the first clear room that we could find. I stripped out of my dress, being careful not to rip it since we did have to go back to the party. I began to take off my bra and panties when Edward pushed me to the floor. A loud ripping sound rang out. My underwear was completely shredded and Edward was already naked. He ran his cock along my wet slit, then he realized I was ready and slammed into me. It was animalistic and thrilling, and I pushed my body back each time he pushed into me. It was pure heaven, we continued for a bit, moving around the room. We finally decided it was time to go back to the party, so we went one final round. This time it was on an old wooden desk. It was pretty, with small ornate carvings along the sides. Edward and I were so enthusiastic that we broke the desk. Actually, the room was pretty much trashed, but we could've cared less at that moment. We both got dressed, sans my underwear and headed back to the party.

"Do you smell something burning?" I asked Edward curiously.

"Yes, let's just say Marcus and Demetri are no longer with us." Edward led me back into the main room where the party was still in full swing.

Aro reached out to shake Edward's hand, knowing we had to be up to something. I blocked him from seeing our plans. All he could see was our lovemaking from the night before and our destructive sex in the office. He grinned and moved in closer to Edward and me.

"I see that my office has provided you some entertainment. I hope you enjoyed yourselves, for it has not seen love like that in a long time."

_That was creepy. You think he will be getting off to that later? Ugh!_

Edward held back a laugh and squeezed my hand.

"We apologize, sir. I will be happy to pay for any damages that we incurred."

"No need to apologize. Please, enjoy the party."

Aro left us so he could see to his other guests. I began to look for Emmett and Rose, but my eyes were drawn to someone else. Carlisle was standing with Esme and a few others he must have known when he lived here before. He was looking right at me, and before I knew what was happening, couples were dancing around me as Carlisle and Esme approached us.

"Edward, may I steal your wife for a dance?"

"Only if you allow me to borrow yours in return."

Carlisle smiled and placed Esme's hand into Edward's. Then it was my turn to move, Carlisle taking my hand gently and leading me to the dance floor. The music floated through the room lightly, and you couldn't help but dance.

"So my dear, you have been hiding things from me. Why might that be?"

"I didn't want to be one of your experiments. I figured all you would want to do is make me a lab rat. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Carlisle twirled me around the dance floor, making it look like we were having fun and no business was taking place.

"You are definitely not a lab rat. You, my dear, are what I have been waiting for. It was only a matter of time until you found your true self. Why do you think that I didn't try to stop you? I knew instantly when you walked into the house after you had hunted that first human."

"I figured if we left fast enough, you wouldn't have time to stop us. Plus, we both figured that you would be angry with us, so we never called."

I took a look over toward Edward and Esme, and they seemed to be having a similar conversation. I knew my husband could hear everything we were saying. This was as safe as any conversation would be tonight.

Carlisle began to speak, "This was part of my plan. I needed you to realize your full potential, but what I didn't expect was a hole in my theory."

"A hole?"

"Yes, your body is unable to tolerate the amount of power flowing through you. At random times, your body shuts down and you pass out. This is not always a good thing."

"That's why I keep doing that. But what about being able to pull other peoples powers?"

"That's easy. You are the type that can borrow powers from another vampire. You essentially could over power anyone, with the exception of your weakness. I was waiting for you to arrive here. I'm not here on vacation, Bella. I'm here with a purpose."

"Oh really, and that would be?"

"The same as yours, of course, to get rid of the Volturi."

I looked into Carlisle's eyes and could see the power churning. He was completely serious, and I was excited to have him back in our lives. This was going to be an interesting visit for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>I will work on getting some more chapters written so you can have some more updates. RL is going to get crazy in December so hang in there. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday time. Now it's back to business. **

**S.M. owns the real thing this is just my twisted version.**

* * *

><p>As the rest of the evening progressed, I noticed a change in the atmosphere. With each of the Volturi being killed, the others became increasingly nervous. The Volturi had been around forever, it was high time someone knocked them off of their pedestal. I looked over at my husband, and he was staring right back at me with a serious look on his face.<p>

_What's the matter? Is something wrong with my dress?_

He shook his head and nudged his chin to his left. I determined that he was listening to someone behind me. I stole a quick glance over my right shoulder and could see Aro talking to a picturesque woman with long brown hair. She was small in stature, but yielded a presence that was larger than life. I was so entranced by this interaction that I turned completely around to watch their conversation. Before I knew it, Edward was behind me with his arms wrapping around my waist.

"My love, you are looking at the one woman that could easily destroy us with a flick of her finger."

"Who is she?"

"Aro's mate."

Aro had a mate? This was an interesting development . I wouldn't have guessed that he was linked to anyone. I wonder why she had just now made an appearance.

"Well, I guess it's time we meet her."

"I couldn't agree more," Edward replied with his signature crooked smile.

We walked over to the couple, and I could feel the change in atmosphere instantly. It was like being pushed at from all sides. I wanted to shove back but something was blocking me. Edward placed an arm around me and drew me closer to him. I felt a little better, but it wasn't him. I wondered who was causing these mixed feelings.

"It's Jasper—he still has the instinct to protect you. It's his job to make sure the Cullen family is protected." Carlisle had walked up next to us, spoken, and retreated just as quickly.

I'd forgotten that Jasper would probably manipulate the emotions of the room. I guess he could sense the change in my emotion.

We continued our walk over to Aro and his mate, the whole time power flowed around us. When we reached the couple, it was as if time stopped and only the four of us were moving. Aro introduced us to his mate. Her name was Josephine and she had lived in Vienna for the last fifty years. He let us know that she visited at the same time every year to reconnect with him. This was interesting, I'm not sure that I could be away from Edward more than a minute. And Aro goes an entire year?

"Josephine, it's a pleasure to meet you. I would like to introduce my wife, Isabella Cullen."

"So you are the fearsome creature that Aro tells me about. My dear, it's a pleasure to meet you." Josephine gave me an approving look as if she knew what I had done.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

After the introductions, we moved around the room making sure that we talked to everyone. It was interesting to see what you find out when people believe that you are their friend. There are more people glad to see Caius and Marcus gone than are sad. This was getting even more interesting since no one knew how it all had really happened. My decision to hit their last leader had changed. Now I wanted to understand the relationship between Aro and Josephine.

The party continued to be in full swing when one of Aro's guards approached me with a note. I took the note and read it.

_Isabella,_

_I know you're wondering who I am and why I'm here. Meet me outside on the terrace. Please feel free to bring Edward along with you. _

_Josephine_

I sent a mental message to my husband but there was no response. That was odd, so I approached him and asked if he would follow me. He excused himself from the group and took my hand as we walked to the terrace.

"What's going on my love?" Edward's question took me by surprise since I had sent him a message telepathically.

"Josephine has requested my presence. She said that I could bring you."

"This should be fascinating. I was able to see what her intentions were but I don't know how she is going to play that with you."

We arrived at the terrace and Josephine was surrounded by several guards. This was something more serious than the first meeting I had with Aro. She waved me forward to stand by her, I looked up at Edward and he gave me the look that told me it was safe. I moved to stand near her when she took my hand.

"Isabella, I have so much to tell you but for now let's stick to the basics. I know you want to kill Aro, and I have to say it doesn't make me happy. I don't want him dead—I need him alive and so do you. His life brings us power. Without me, Aro would never have survived all of these years. I don't want to sound trite, but it's time he realized his place."

I looked at her like she had two heads and snakes in her hair. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I wanted to know what she was talking about.

"His place?" I asked.

"Yes, he is not true vampire royalty. My dear, your blood is royal. You're the true descendant of the vampire royal family."

_What the hell? I was human not that long ago. How could I be vampire royalty?_

"I know this may take you by surprise, but you are a very important person."

I looked at Edward suspiciously. "Did you know this whole time? Did you know when you met me?"

Panic began to take over. I felt the need to run and began to look for my exit. We were pretty high up but being a vampire I wouldn't get hurt if I jumped. So before anyone could move I ran and jumped off the terrace.

"Bella…," Edward began.

Before I could hear Edward finish his sentence, I was gone. I ran as hard and as far as I could away from the palace, because I knew that sooner or later someone would track me down.

**EPOV**

I knew something was going on when Josephine showed up. She was never around Aro, and I could tell from her thoughts that she was not happy being here. She didn't seem like she was here for anything but to show face. It was odd when Bella came to me and let me know about her invitation to the terrace. I immediately wondered what was going on. When we arrived on the terrace, the atmosphere was strikingly different from the party.

Josephine alluding to the necessity of Aro being alive, but not necessarily in power was strange. This made me curious, and I could see that Bella was confused by the last statement.

"His place?"

Before Josephine spoke I saw her thoughts. _Holy Shit! Bella was vampire royalty?_

At that moment I could see the panic radiate off of my wife. Her vampire side was taking over and her flight or fight senses were waging war in her body. I've been there and knew this could be bad either way.

After Josephine informed Bella of her lineage, she looked at me with pure anger. "Did you know this whole time? Did you know when you met me?"

These questions took me by surprise. I was about to answer her when she took off running. I was about to follow her when an arm moved in front of me, keeping me in place.

"Don't do it, son. I will go after her. She needs time to process this. Right now she is confused and thinks you have wronged her."

"But she's my wife. I will not let her be alone." Now anger was running through my body.

"I understand, but she will only run further if you go after her. I'm taking Emmett with me. He'll be able to talk to her. She will not respond to you."

I knew he was right, but she was my wife—my entire world. I needed to be there for her, but I knew at this time I should listen to Carlisle. I could see from his thoughts that he was in control of the situation.

**CPOV**

I knew once Josephine arrived that she was here for only one reason. I had contacted her and asked that she meet us in Volterra. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince Bella of her true heritage by myself.

I watched Bella walk with Edward toward the terrace and knew Josephine was going to tell her. I kissed Esme and let her know where I was going. She was going to get Rosalie and Emmett, and they would meet me outside. I wanted to be prepared to help Bella out if and when she needed it.

I stood to the side when I saw Bella's body tense. I knew in that moment she was going to run. I needed to do damage control quickly or Edward was bound to follow.

**BPOV **

I could feel someone following me. I stopped and decided to use my vampire sense and become the hunter, not the hunted. Rather quickly, I found that the person following me was not my family. It was a human trying to escape the group being taken in for our meal. I knew I needed to feed so I took this opportunity to satisfy my basic needs. As I was feeding I heard footsteps, but they were familiar so I didn't' jump up.

"Hey little sis, we need to talk."

I looked up and saw Emmett and Carlisle.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh!<strong>

**I'm going to work on another chapter so I don't keep you waiting long. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello peeps! I hope you're ready for another chapter. This one gets a bit wild with some reveal on who Bella is. Just a reminder that this story doesn't follow the exact rules that Twilight laid out. I've made it more of my own. Big thank you to my amazing chica's, wyrmie07 and hmmille.  
><strong>

**As always S.M. is the real owner of Twilight!**

* * *

><p>Before Emmett and Carlisle could get too close, I froze them in place. They were unable to move but could still speak. I listened to see if they had been followed, but the surrounding area was only filled with the quiet sounds of nature. I began to pace, not sure how to handle the information I'd just heard from Josephine. I knew that Carlisle would have answers, but I wasn't sure where to begin asking questions.<p>

"Bella, please just listen to me," Carlisle said softly.

"Why should I listen to you?" I spat back.

"I'm one of two people that knew who you really were. I asked Josephine to come here because she is the one who needed to tell you. You need to understand that _no one_ else knew about this until tonight."

I understood from his last comment that he was talking about Edward. I realized my husband would have told me if he'd suspected something. This was so confusing—right then I knew this was the time to listen and learn.

"Go on."

"You were born to a human but fathered by a vampire. Your real mother died not long after you were born. I was her doctor and she asked me to take care of you, to make sure you went to a loving family. I knew the Swan's were trying to have children, so I suggested that they adopt you."

_No wonder it seemed like I was so different from Renee. My dad was chill, but I guess that was a learned behavior from him._

"Once you were adopted, I knew I needed to track down your real father. It wasn't an easy task, but I finally did, and it turned out that he was Josephine's brother. They were twins, turned when they were twenty-one by King Edward VII. Your father was one of the most powerful vampires to date, with the exception of you."

_Holy Shit! This was too much._

When I glanced at Emmett, he looked like his eyes were about to bug out of his head. I guess Carlisle was right when he said that no one knew about this. I'm guessing that it didn't matter if Edward was here or not since he was probably able to read either Carlisle or Emmett's thoughts from wherever he was at the moment. I turned my attention back to Carlisle so he would know I was still listening.

"Bella, you and Josephine are the last two descendents of the royal family. You possess the powers to do more than any vampire—even Aro. You're what we've been waiting for, and this is why I was so happy that Edward was your mate. I had a feeling—since the day you were born actually—and he was drawn to you even then."

Carlisle finished talking, and I knew it was my turn to speak. I needed to think, and thankfully since I was a vampire my thought processes ran a lot faster.

"So what now? If Josephine and I are the last two, how can we keep this going?" I was confused and couldn't figure out what I was missing.

"Bella, you have power to make anything happen."

_Okay, that was a bit cryptic. _

"So I guess I need to turn someone into my heir. Is that what you were implying?"

"Not turn someone, create someone."

Now this was starting to drive me I could ask for more of an explanation, there was Edward's voice inside my head.

_Our child. He means our child._

All of a sudden, it was like a light bulb went on and I knew what I needed to do.

"I want to speak with Josephine."

"Absolutely. But first, will you please unfreeze us?" Carlisle chuckled.

I did as he asked and sprinted toward the castle. It was like another instinct kicked in and I knew exactly where I needed to be. I ran to the one place I knew I could find her—Aro's office.

"Isabella, it's good to see you again. I'm guessing you have questions for me. Come sit and I will answer them all."

I walked over to her, sat down, and hugged her with all my strength. Something was pulling me toward my aunt, and I felt deep within that this was where I belonged. At this point if I could've cried, I would have.

"How?"

"Oh my dear," she said while she moved a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "That's easy."

"But we've been together and nothing has happened."

"It hasn't?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Sweetheart, just because you think nothing has happened, doesn't mean it hasn't."

_What the hell is this, let's feed Bella riddles day or something? Ugh!_

Before I could get upset, she waved to one of her servants and he left the room only to return shortly with the love of my life. The look of shock was written on his face and his hair was sticking out everywhere. He must be stressing over this more than I thought he would. He walked over to where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around me. I was lost in love with him all over again. It was like everything disappeared from the room and it was just us. We were back in our meadow and nothing could harm us. But too soon our love bubble burst when my aunt cleared her throat.

"We must be moving along, Aro will grow suspicious if we are gone too much longer." She paused briefly before speaking again. "Isabella, your husband is not the average male vampire. He too comes from a line of powerful vampires. Not as powerful as you, but still he is not amongst the average of our kind."

Edward and I looked at each other, and he just shrugged.

"He can't see what I'm thinking because I'm blocking him. It's something that you come by naturally unless you let him in. He didn't know anything you learned tonight until you heard about it."

"So I'm not as screwed up as I thought." This definitely made me feel better in an odd way.

"As I was saying before, you two are what the human world calls a power couple, except in our world its literal. You two were destined for each other since you were born. It's unfortunate what happened to your mother, my brother loved her very much. He wanted to change her but she refused knowing that you would be taken care of by Carlisle."

Josephine was laughing like the young girl she really was. I smiled, finally understanding it all.

"So what happened to my family?" Josephine righted herself and became serious again.

"After we turned twenty-one our father, King Edward VII, decided we needed to be full blooded vampires so he changed us. He unfortunately crossed a few of the other important leaders of our world and was killed. For the public he died, and for us he was eliminated. It was a sad day, but we knew that one day things would change. After my father died, the Volturi was formed. Since I was single and Aro was to be appointed its leader, it was arranged that I become his mate. It was how life was back then, and I did it because I had to."

She paused and waved to another servant, letting him know she was parched. He soon returned with an antique pitcher that had a very beautiful flower pattern printed on it. She poured out three glasses worth and passed them to us before she took her own.

"Drink, it will help curb the thirst that will surely drive you mad."

We each drank the liquid in our cup. It was blood, but it tasted different. I looked up to Josephine with a questioning gaze.

"It's aged like a fine wine. This blood is what runs through you now. It's what keeps the power flowing when we can't get to a human."

"How is this possible? I thought that only venom ran through us." If I wasn't confused before, now I was.

"This is true, but you are of the royal bloodline. Due to the crossing of a human and a vampire royal, you have blood that still runs through your body.

I was baffled by her explanation. I looked over to Edward and he looked just as perplexed.

"Josephine, if I may ask, where do I fit into this?" Edward was curious just like I was as to where he comes from.

"Edward, you are very special indeed. The vampire that bit Carlisle was of royal decent as well but never became a ruler. Her name was Louise, Princess Royal, and she was my sister."

"Wait a minute, I remember King Edward VII from history—he never had twins." Something was off with her story.

"You are right, my sweet. History doesn't always show you everything. My brother and I were of vampire descent, not human. There is a difference and because of that only we were changed, or so we thought until we met Carlisle. It was odd that he had a bloodline that provided him with so much strength. He told us the story about his change, and this is how we found out there was a third that was made into a vampire as well. When Carlisle changed Edward, he did something different when he had Edward drink the lingering blood from him. This pushed the power and strength into the man sitting before you."

I looked at Edward and he was in shock. It was like someone had tried to attack him in that moment.

"I apologize to you both that you have to hear everything now. It's important that you understand that you are what is left of the powerful and royal bloodlines that rule the vampire world. You have been hidden until you came into your power so that no one would try to harm you. I will be disappearing from this world and going into hiding. I have too many people after me. This is why I stay away from Aro for so long. He thinks he is untouchable because of me, but he doesn't know who either of you are."

"So if we are all that's left, that means…" It was like every piece of the puzzle fell into place. "If my father was able to reproduce, does that mean that I can?

"Yes, you and Edward are different from regular vampires. First, you were born a half breed, giving you the ability to change even as a vampire. Edward has just enough blood running through him to change as well, giving him the ability to reproduce."

_Me—a mom? wow!_

"Our child, that's what it comes down to."

"Yes, you're correct. You and Edward must have an heir to continue the cycle of power. Your child will be what changes the vampire world forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. What did you think? Reviews are like gold. <strong>

**Until next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the responses to this story. I couldn't do it without wyrmie07 and hmmille. They are the best a writer can ask for. Well enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

**Note: I don't own anything, these characters belong to SM.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

After hearing that we needed to produce a child, the seventeen year old inside of me wanted nothing more than to have sex with my wife right then. But before I could whisk Bella away and ravage her, we needed to talk. I could see her deep in thought and knew her vampire brain was on overload thinking about everything that was said tonight.

"My love, would you like to talk?" I brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Not right now. I'd like to leave, though," she said quietly.

I took her hand, and we left Aro's office. On our way out, we ran into Rose and Emmett. From the thoughts running through my brother's mind, something was wrong.

"We were just heading out. Did you want to join us?" I asked to be polite, hoping they would decline so I could be alone with Bella.

"Yes, I think we will. This place is becoming too much," Emmett said with a hint of anger.

"All right, let's go."

The four of us headed back to the place we were staying.

"I want to leave—now," Bella stated.

"If that's what you want, we can go anywhere."

"We'll follow you. We have no connection to this place, and little sis, you are worth any amount of trouble," Emmett stated.

Bella smiled and nodded.

**BPOV**

I knew that I needed to go back to the place that I call home. I craved the comfort of Edward and the sounds of his piano. I wanted to go back to our meadow and think. I wanted to leave this place after all of the things that have happened. After I mentioned wanting to go back to Forks, Edward and Emmett started to get things together. Rosalie sat with me and let me lean on her. It was like she knew what was going on inside my head.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Rose."

"I understand the need to go home. When there is too much on my mind, I get homesick in a way too. Emmett can always tell just like he can see it with you now."

"Rose, there's just so much to think about. I wanted to feel and understand without the pressure that I feel here."

"It'll be all right. I've got your back."

"Thank you, but what was going on earlier? You two looked like something bad had happened." I'd noticed that Emmett and Rose were worried by something.

"Carlisle is full of surprises, that's all."

For some reason, I didn't believe her. "What did he say?"

She looked for Emmett, but he was not around so she turned back to me.

"He said that in the vampire world there is royalty and then there are imposters. He said that Aro was playing everyone like puppets, and he had no true power over our world."

Shocked would be a normal reaction, but since I had heard all of this already I didn't say anything.

"He wouldn't say who the true royalty was, but for some reason I think it's him."

"You'd be wrong on that little fact," Edward said as he abruptly entered the room.

I looked at him and couldn't believe my ears. He was going to tell our little secret. Well, I guess I would've eventually told Rose and Emmett anyway.

"Yeah, Eddie, tell us who's really royalty," Emmett laughed.

At that moment, I knew it was now or never. I'd rather tell them than have it become some joke between brothers. I stood up and started to pace the room, trying to think of a way to tell my family who I really was. Before I could decide, Edward's phone began to ring. He looked at it with disdain and proceeded to answer it. He listened intently, then hung up on whoever was on the other line. He stood there silently for a few moments before leaving the room. I wasn't sure what to do next, but I knew that I needed to be with my husband. I quickly followed after him, only to find him on sitting on the bed.

"Bella, we need to stay," he said looking at the floor.

"Why?"

"Now that you know who you are you need to fulfill your duties." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Why won't you look at me?" My husband had never done this, and worry began to set in.

"I need to leave for a little while."

"You can't, I need you," I said as I knelt down in front of him and took his hand.

"As I need you, but things have happened, and I must leave for a bit."

I couldn't believe my ears. This must be a joke if they think for one minute that I'll be away from my husband. I needed to have a little talk with my new friends.

"The hell you are. I need you with me, so if you go, I go. There is no other way around it." At this point, I was seething mad.

"Bella, please," he began, pulling out his phone. He began to type then turned it toward me.

_Please go along with what I'm saying. We're being watched. I can hear their thoughts, and their plan is to separate us so no child can be made. I'll make sure that I'm always with you, but right now you need to play along. I'll take Emmett so you'll still have Rose who you can trust. Besides her, trust no one, especially those closest to you! Now my love, I must leave._

I couldn't believe this. My family and those around me wanted to destroy me. Well, that wasn't going to happen. I grabbed Edward's phone and wrote him a message, knowing how pained he was by this plan.

_I love you and trust you. I won't stand by and let them destroy me. You stay close because I can't be without you. Go and be safe, I think it's time to visit our friends._

Edward smiled at me and kissed me with a passion so deep, I was instantly lost. When he ended the kiss, I knew what I needed to do. We went back into the living room and said goodbye again, only this time it was for show. From the look on Rosalie's face, she didn't know what was happening. I knew I would have to let her in on the secret, but not until after the guys left.

Once they were gone, I began to formulate a plan that would destroy those standing in my way. At this point, feeding was going to be my number one priority if I was going to harness my powers. I needed to work on not passing out but wasn't sure how. The one person that might know was now my enemy.

"Bella, someone is at the door," Rose said.

"Okay, play it cool and let them in."

I heard whispers and then she was there. Josephine was standing in front of me with a glint of horror in her eyes.

"My dear, I need you to listen carefully. You have a major task ahead of you but don't be fooled by what you see or hear. Be smart, and choose your friends wisely. I must take my leave of you today, but I needed to say goodbye first."

What she was saying confused me a bit until I put what Edward had written and what she was saying together. There was going to be a war and I needed to be at the ready. I wanted to ask her so many questions but knew our time was limited. So I chose the one question that could possibly change this entire situation.

"My weakness, how do I get around it?"

"That I can't answer for you, I'm sorry."

I was in shock. How does she not know? It had to be something she'd encountered before. I was going to fight, but no one could help? Unbelievable.

"Please know that I love you very much. I'm so happy to finally meet you." She gave me a hug, and as she moved back, she placed an envelope into my hand.

"Goodbye." She quietly left the room.

I looked to the envelope in my hand, and it felt heavy with information. I decided it was time to leave this place and get some fresh air.

"Hey Rose, you want to hunt?"

"Absolutely, this place is boring as hell without the guys. Let's go."

We left quickly and ran through the fields surrounding Volterra. The evening was beautiful and the stars lit up the sky. We ran until I felt free from all of the bad. I stopped immediately and turned to my sister who still had a worried look on her face.

"Rose, it will be okay. The guys aren't far, and we have a new mission to destroy some people. We're being watched so our words need to stay vague."

"I get it, I just hate this place. It feels like we were sucked in, and now we can't get out."

"Oh, we'll get out of here. I just need to find the way around my little defect without asking."

"What about the letter Josephine gave you? Maybe she mentioned it in there."

I had forgotten about the letter while I ran. I took it out of my pocket and opened it quickly. It was short and to the point, and as I read it, relief overtook by body.

_You're not weak anymore. You have the royal blood of your ancestors running through your body now. One drink is all it took to make you whole. Go and destroy those who seek to destroy you._

I read it out loud for Rose and she laughed. It wasn't a joyous laugh, but a cackle of pure evil. She was ready for a fight, and now, so was I.

EPOV

The look on Bella's face was enough to kill me when I left the house. I needed to get Emmett and get out of there fast. We ran for a bordering city that the Volturi Guard wouldn't go to unless provoked.

"Dude, where are we going? What was all that back there?" Emmett was pointing to where we left.

"Things are messed up back there. We needed to get away so that Bella has a chance."

"Okay, but why do we have to leave?"

Before I could answer his question, I saw her. She stepped forward and answered all the questions we had, both unspoken and spoken.

"Volterra is to be destroyed. Isabella is the only one that can do it," Josephine informed us.

My brother and I stood there waiting for more.

"She will be safe, right now she is forming her plan, and I can tell you now that she will not falter."

It clicked right then, something I had forgotten. "Her blackouts?"

"Gone. Once she drank the blood I served the two of you, she was made whole. She is stronger than any vampire that stands in that awful castle. "

This gave me a sense of relief.

"I must leave now, but know that she will be all right. She has Rosalie who has her own power to unleash."

We thanked her for talking to us before she left. Now all we needed to do was wait.

"Let's go hunt."

RPOV

"So what's the plan?" I was ready for action.

"We play it cool. We trap them with emotion. There is one person we need to keep close but at arm's length. We know Carlisle as a father, but from what I can tell from the words spoken today, he's our enemy too." Bella said with a calculating stare.

"This sounds interesting."

"Oh, it will be. No one, and I mean no one, comes between me and my husband." She was so right, I was ready to take down some vamps for making Emmett leave.

I watched my sister as we hunted. She moved like a wild cat hunting its prey. She reminded me of Edward, but she had a different finesse about her. After we finished hunting, we headed back to the main castle of Volterra.

"Let's go take care of some business," Bella said before she waved her hand in front of the doors which caused them to fly open.

Looked like my sister got her powers back. This was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Okay so this chapter might not have been filled with action but hang in there. Next chapter Bella is going to kick some vamp ass. <strong>

**Don't forget to hit Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you all go. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted. It's a short one but I'm working the next one now so hopefully I'll get something more to you soon! Thank you to all the amazing people reading this story. I appreciate all of you and adore your reviews. **

**Thank you to my wonderful peeps who take the time to help fix my stories hmmille and wyrmie07. **

**As usual I'm not lucky enough to own the real deal.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

With little effort, I opened the doors that would lead to my future. Rose was next to me with a knowing look on her face. She knew that I had my powers back and that I wasn't going to play around this time. One thought quickly hit me. Alice can see the future once a decision was made. We couldn't have her screwing with my plans.

"Rose, we should visit Alice."

"Okay, sounds good to me," she said.

We were making our way down the main hall when suddenly, Alice and Jasper walked out of one of the rooms. I figured she would see us coming since we'd decided to do it.

"Hey there, Bella and Rose. What are you up to?"

"Well, we were out hunting earlier and figured we'd come back to visit with you guys. It's been so long since we spent time together." I figured flattery never hurt anyone.

I looked over to Rose and her eyes relayed she was about to make her move.

"Alice, why don't you and Jasper show us your room so we can catch up in comfort?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

_They have no clue that they're being trapped here. I guess luring them in won't be so hard after all._

I could hear Alice's thoughts clear as day. My powers were back in full force now. So they were going to trap us? Now that was a funny thought. They were blind to the upcoming storm which made this even more fun.

"Our room is over there." Alice and Jasper smiled sweetly and started to walk toward their room.

Rose looked over to me and I gave her a quick nod. Game on, no more being nice to our so-called friends. As we entered the threshold, my breath was taken away. The room had a large sitting area with a loveseat, two sitting chairs, and an oversized sofa. From there, my eyes took in the large windows on the far wall, which were decorated with an ornate stained glass design. I could only imagine what the bedroom looked like.

"You've got a really nice room. Why don't we sit down and catch up?" I figured getting them to sit was the best option at this point.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper briefly spoke.

_The emotions in the room don't feel like they suspect anything. Alice was right, this will work._

I smiled at his thoughts. If we kept our emotions in check, he wouldn't suspect anything was amiss. Also, it was good that neither of them knew I could hear their thoughts was even better. We collectively moved to the sitting area when Rose gave me a nudge and a smile. She sat in front of them and began to turn on the magic. She stared at the stunned couple and entranced them into her snare.

"Go, Bella, I've got these two," she said darkly.

I took off, looking for the rest of our friends. I knew I needed to move around where Carlisle was currently at so he couldn't get the jump on me before I worked through the rest of the castle. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the thoughts running through the castle.

_Oh, yeah. Right there, baby._

_This human is really hitting the spot._

_Esme needs to stop worrying. I have faith in Alice and Jasper._

Bingo!

I knew that I needed to keep Carlisle's thoughts at the front of my mind so I could steer around him so I'd know instantly if he suspected anything. I worked my way down the hall and found the couple that was wrapped up in each other. I worked my magic, causing him to squeeze the vampire life out of her before I raised him up and with a flick of my wrist, ripped his limbs from his body. Needing to burn them quickly, I channeled fire from the nearby candles and pushed it toward the pieces. I used this same routine through all the rooms until there were only two left. Aro would have to wait for now because Carlisle was mine.

_I need to speak with Carlisle as soon as possible. Things around here are getting chaotic. I can smell the burning vampires. He severely underestimates Isabella._

Aro's thoughts gave me great inspiration. If I could pull him over to our side, I'd be able to get to Carlisle in a different manner. Footsteps echoed down the hallway, heading in my direction. But I needed to find Rose and run before we were caught. Quickly making my way back to Alice and Jasper's room, I walked in and noticed Rose sitting on one of the chairs reading a magazine alone.

"Hey, Rose, what happened?"

"I got tired of those two, so I took care of them."

Shock hit me. "You killed them?"

She let out a quick laugh. "No, I may have hypnotized them in to fucking each other senseless."

"Nice, Rose. Glad you could keep them distracted. How long will it last?"

"Until I decide to drop the spell. Alice will continue to see visions of them together and Jasper will keep experiencing overwhelming feelings of lust."

"Great, that buys us enough time to figure out what our next steps should be. We need to talk to the guys before we move on."

Rose and I slipped out of the room and were making our way to the main entrance when the front doors opened. I grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into a dark corner. She gave me a questioning look, but I kept my eyes glued to the front entrance. Before I could see the new visitor, I heard his voice inside my head.

_Bella, it's me. I know you're around here. Emmett's waiting too, so let's go._

It was Edward, and relief took over my body. I quietly let Rose know the guys were outside and told her to make her way out. Once she cleared the front door, I looked around and finding the coast clear, stepped toward the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Carlisle said.

I turned toward him, slowly calculating the chance of using my power on him. I knew that I needed to wait since I didn't want to tip my hand just yet.

"I was just stepping out. I didn't see anyone." I said lamely.

Carlisle laughed. "That's the worst lie. I know you just killed several vampires in this place."

I remained calm because all Carlisle knew was that I killed some people. He still didn't know the full extent of my powers. I'm going to have to do this alone since my back up is outside somewhere. If I can draw him in I might have a chance.

"So what? You're surprised by what I did? I'm sure you of all people would do the same if you had the power to do it," I spat.

If Carlisle's face could change color it would be dark red with anger at that moment. He was shaking with rage. I wasn't afraid of him since I knew I could destroy him easily, but I'd wait until the time was right.

"Oh, Carlisle, calm down. Can't you see that Isabella is just coming into her own? You never gave our other children a hard time when they did the same," Esme chided.

I wasn't sure if she was for real or this was part of the plan, but from Carlisle's reaction this wasn't on his agenda. Before I could respond to Esme, I felt a presence that could be none other than my husband come up behind me.

"Hello, everyone. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said calmly.

"Edward, nice to see you again. Isabella was just enlightening us about her little adventures today." Carlisle was poking with his words to see if Edward would react.

"Well, if I know my wife, she probably just needed to stretch her powers out. She's been pent up lately and maybe you just thought something bad was happening."

Nice cover story, but so wrong. Oh well, if they bought the word vomit that Edward just shared then I didn't really care.

"How about I take Bella hunting, and we meet you here tonight to discuss what we will all do next? "

"I think that's a great plan. What do you say, Carlisle?"

"Of course, please excuse us. We'll meet you here in a few hours." Carlisle smiled at us.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I leaned into his side. We left the house and ran towards the woods. Once there, we hunted and took down a few animals that came across our path. The thrill of the hunt took over and I needed my husband in that moment. I crouched down and he noticed immediately, taking his place in front of me. I let the animal inside take over, attacking Edward with all I had. He didn't resist but helped to enhance the experience. Once we'd had enough of each other for the moment, I knew we needed to talk about what had happened.

"Edward, we need to make a plan."

"I know, but I think there is something that you're forgetting. Without you, Carlisle is nothing. So right now, you just need to relax."

Edward and I walked back toward the center of Volterra. Before we reached the large fountain outside of the castle, someone in a dark cloak was standing in our path. As we got closer, the figure pointed a boney white finger toward a building to our left. The three of us entered the building quietly and walked into a room that held several vampires, including Rose and Emmett.

"Thank you for joining us today. Isabella, I've been waiting for you."

"Well, Aro, here I am. What do you want?"

"Revenge."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. Until next time...<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone. Thank you to all of you who've stuck with this story. It's nearing the end so hang there just a little longer. For the new comers thank you for following this story. Everyone's support means so much to me as a writer. Thank you to hmmille for the quick beta work so I could get this chapter out. **

**As always I don't own anything Twilight.  
><strong>

**Note: Since it's been a while since the last update I'm providing a little reminder.  
><strong>

_Edward and I walked back toward the center of Volterra. Before we reached the large fountain outside of the castle, someone in a dark cloak was standing in our path. As we got closer, the figure pointed a boney white finger toward a building to our left. The three of us entered the building quietly and walked into a room that held several vampires, including Rose and Emmett._

_"Thank you for joining us today. Isabella, I've been waiting for you."_

_"Well, Aro, here I am. What do you want?"_

_"Revenge."_

* * *

><p>I stood there, shocked by Aro's words. He wanted revenge, and this was getting interesting. The expectant eyes of Rose, Emmett, Edward, Aro, and some of the guard stared right through me as Aro's words echoed through my mind.<p>

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"To begin, I want to drive Carlisle to his death. He's always been a thorn in my side," Aro stated.

I took a moment to think of a valid plan that would lead us to victory. It'd be one that everyone needed to be a part of. If I knew Carlisle, he'd be ready for them, but what I had in store for him would be a different story.

"All right, I'm going to need help from everyone in this room for this to work. He's not going to take this lying down."

At that moment, everyone in the room shook their heads in agreement. Since that was settled, I had other matters that needed to be addressed. I knew if my powers were going to work, I'd need more human blood. I was strong but would need a boost to really put me over the edge. Upon agreement of a plan, everyone quickly dispersed not, wanting to draw suspicion.

"I need to hunt," I said to Edward.

"Absolutely, let's go, my love."

We left Rose and Emmett to go in search of some fresh blood. We took off running, letting the breeze run over our skin. It felt good to stretch out my muscles and just let the animal inside me take over. After running for a little while, I picked up on the scent that would bring me sustenance I sorely needed. Edward caught it as well and we changed directions simultaneously, like two magnets being pulled in the same direction. We came upon a few unsuspecting humans and took them out quickly before anyone noticed the commotion.

"I can feel the strength coursing through my body."

"You are so loud in my mind right now. I've never been able to read you so clearly before."

"So what am I thinking?"

It took Edward seconds to figure out what I was thinking. He looked at me with that sexy smirk that made me want to strip naked right there. He made a move to push me up onto the closest wall while kissing me with passion. It crackled in the air as we pushed and pulled against each other. Before I could think further, our clothes were gone and Edward was inside me. He pushed harder with each thrust, causing sparks to fly through my body. As I reached my peak something inside of me snapped, and it felt like my body was exploding in more than one way. Once Edward climaxed he pulled out with a hiss and a look of more than satisfaction.

"Did you feel that Bella?"

"What was it?"

"Guess we'll find out later. We have visitors."

Just then, Emmett, Rose, and three of Aro's guard walked up. This couldn't be good if we were meeting before the planned time. I quickly got dressed behind Edward who was amazingly already clothed. I could feel the electricity in the air from the vampires in front of me. Something was wrong and I was about to find out.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" I asked, curious at this point.

"We were sent to take you back to Volterra."

"By who?"

"Ma'am, you need to follow us."

With that comment I knew something was up. I looked over to Rose and could see she was restraining herself. Emmett was staying close to her, but gave me a look that he was ready to fight. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze to let him know it was time to take control. Before the guard could blink, we were on them. We decided that I would take them all out to absorb their powers, giving me extra strength. Once the guards were taken care of, the four of us headed back to Volterra.

"So, how did you want to do this little sis?" Emmett was buzzing with the excitement of a potential fight.

"We go in together."

With a flick of my wrist the front doors of the castle flew off of the hinges. We walked in side by side, heading towards the main gathering room where our opponents were waiting for us. As we entered the room, there was a crackle in the air. The once dark, candle lit room was now lit naturally and provided the feeling of openness. There was an angelic look to the once gothic looking furniture. I was immediately on defensive, waiting for the moment that someone would just appear from a hidden area in the room. I looked over to Edward to see if he could tell how many we were up against. He gave me a look of confidence and pointed his eyes in the direction of our enemies.

"Shall we?" I asked my family quietly.

"Lead the way, my sweet," Edward said with a smirk upon his lips.

With my family following me we walked forward until we were in the same room as Carlisle and his men. I closed my eyes and took a mental count of the people in the room. Thankfully, one of the guards I took out earlier had the ability to internally see a room without having to move. It was a strength that I gladly used.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Carlisle began.

"I'm here to dine with my family. And you?" I countered.

I could see Jasper and Alice taking their places within the room from the corner of my eye. This was going to get interesting.

"Well, Isabella, as you know, I'm here to take what is mine."

"And what might that be?"

"The throne of Volterra."

"Well then, I'm here to stop you."

Carlisle threw his head back and laughed. His actions just helped the anger inside rise against him.

"You, my dear, are part of my family. You'll have a piece of this fortune too."

"No, I'm sorry to say that you will not take what is rightfully mine. You do not deserve a place here."

Anger twisted his features. The surrounding guard and witnesses were taken aback by my boldness. No one has ever stood up to an elder before, especially a new vampire.

"I'm the rightful heir to the throne. My father was of true vampire blood, unlike you, Carlisle."

"She's right."

Gasps filled the air as the new visitor walked into the room. A person I had never seen with my own eyes, when I was human or vampire, until now was here. My father.

"It can't be," Esme said in shock.

"Ah, but it is. I've been waiting for this day for centuries. I knew one day my daughter would need to fight for what was hers."

Frozen from shock, my body began to shut down. I could feel something strange on the inside and felt as if I might collapse. Before I could react, one of Carlisle's men came toward me in effort to kill me on the spot. I was on the floor looking up at my assailant and then around the room where chaos had ensued. I could feel my power within ache for release. I turned back to my attacker and grabbed him by the neck and pulled his head off, followed by the rest of his limbs. Similar actions occurred throughout the room. I looked up to see Carlisle and my father going head to head, and I knew in that moment what I needed to do.

I closed my eyes and channeled my first power, my shield, to cover those that I loved. I walked toward Carlisle and fear ran across his feature briefly, but was replaced with indifference immediately.

"You don't scare me, young one. I've helped you from the beginning and know you aren't capable of hurting me."

"Well, I guess some of your research and knowledge is wrong. I'll be happy to kill you, Carlisle, but what fun would that be?"

"You'll regret it if you do."

"Oh, I don't think I'll regret it. I'm a fair person. I chose this life, but others in this family didn't. I'm here to help them not make their eternal life worse."

Upon hearing my words Carlisle leapt forward with a feral growl but was deflected into the wall by my shield.

"You bitch, I took you in when you needed a family. I gave you everything."

"Oh, you did and I thank you. I've grown to know and love those that truly care for me."

"You've no idea what you're in for. You see your father standing there?" Carlisle pointed to my father, as I looked toward the stranger before me. "He's done nothing but watch from a distance. Do you think he'll be there for you now?"

"I'm done with this idle chatter, Carlisle. I'll be happy to give you your fight with me, if you truly think your powers go beyond mine."

I lowered the shield around me and walked straight for him. I could only hope that he'd take the bait. He walked toward me, testing the surrounding area to make sure he wouldn't be thrown again. Once he realized the area was clear, he went right for me and pushed me across the room. Seeing that the shield was weakened, I decided to pull another power out of my pocket and freeze the room, except for Carlisle and I. Confusion took over his features as he looked around the room. I raised my hand and his feet left the ground as levitated him above the people in the room.

"Carlisle Cullen, I'll not destroy you today. You'll make a home away from here and keep to yourself. You'll only contact me and my family when one of use chooses to speak with you. You must do me a favor in this moment."

"What might that be?"

"Kill Aro."

Carlisle looked over to his friend and foe, smiling evilly.

"With pleasure."

I lowered Carlisle down to the floor. He walked over to where Aro stood and ripped him limb from limb. Once the task was complete, the pieces needed to be burned along with the other vampire parts that littered the room. I unfroze the room, Edward ran towards me, and the room went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, be honest with me. What did you think?<strong>

**Until next time...  
><strong>


	12. Epilogue

**Okay here it is. We've made it to the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed the journey. **_  
><em>

**As always S.M. owns Twilight, I don't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>_

"_Carlisle Cullen, I'll not destroy you today. You'll make a home away from here and keep to yourself. You'll only contact me and my family when one of us chooses to speak with you. And you must do me a favor in this moment."_

"_What might that be?"_

"_Kill Aro."_

_Carlisle looked over to his friend and foe, smiling evilly._

"_With pleasure."_

Chapter 12

Five years had passed since the fateful day that we destroyed Aro. My wife was magnificent as she came into her full power. In all my years, I never saw Carlisle cower away so quickly from another vampire. He knew better than anyone that Bella was too strong to fight. He and Esme had left Volterra, seemingly dropping off the face of the earth. As for Jasper and Alice, they left of their own accord, deciding to travel the world before finding a place to settle down. Emmett and Rosalie still lived with us, enjoying life more than ever before. My mind continued to sift through the many years worth of memories. Being a vampire, our minds had much more room to hold our thoughts than humans, and the details were so vivid and clear as I thought back over every minute detail.

_He's at it again. I thought we got rid of Brooding Edward?_ Emmett's thoughts rang out loudly in my head.

"Hey, bro, why are you so down?"

"Just remembering days in our past."

"Yeah? Well, Rose is almost home from shopping, and I doubt she'll be happy with you just sitting here doing nothing."

Rose didn't take to my quiet times of contemplation as well as my brother.

"You have to stop thinking about what could have been. Focus on the now."

"I know…it's just hard to deal with at times. I feel so alone."

Sometimes the days felt like they lasted an eternity, and some hours went by fast. Today was one where I felt like I was walking in slow motion through gelatin. I could hear Rosalie's car coming toward the house, so I headed to the front door. Emmett was already there waiting. She pulled up and parked right before one of the doors flew open.

"Daddy, you have to see all of the great stuff we bought today."

If I still had a pumping heart it would have beat right out of my chest from happiness. My daughter was the most precious gift ever given. She had her mother's chestnut colored hair, a complexion as white as snow, and she radiated delight with every step. Her build was petite yet strong. She aged faster than a human child, so instead of only being five years old, she appeared to be twelve. We named her Alexis. She _was_ our little defender, and for that I'd be eternally grateful.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Why so sad, Daddy?"

My daughter had the keenest senses when it came to my emotions. Our family had always been closely connected, and she knew when I was in a mood—even before I did. At times, it was more than I thought a child should have to handle.

"Sweetheart, sometimes I have sad days."

"You miss Mommy, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

**Emmett POV**

I watched my brother greet my wife and niece. It was like any other shopping day for the most part, except one thing was missing—Bella. It was odd to see our family interact without her. She was the glue that kept us together. I don't know that we would've survived that day five years ago if it wasn't for her.

"_Edward, Bella's collapsed. We need to help her," I said, alerting my brother. _

_Before anyone could react, there was a light that split through the room, emanating from Bella's body. She looked like an angel lying in a heap on the floor._

"_Don't go near her, she's coming into her power," her father said as he approached. _

_All of a sudden, there was an explosion that rocked the walls of the ancient castle, causing those standing around to become nervous. Since everyone had just witnessed Carlisle rip Aro into pieces, no vampire wanted to make a wrong move. Bella was still lying on the floor as limp as a rag doll, and I wanted to help her._

"_Bella, can you hear me?" Edward said as he kneeled beside her._

_Silence filled the air. I noticed Edward flinch back from her body slightly, not understanding what was happening at the time. _

I was jolted back to reality by the squeals that came from Alexis. She was a mighty mite and loved to challenge me every chance she could. I'd never been able to let her win; she was always good at playing games.

"Uncle Emmett, wait until you see what we bought today. Aunt Rose and I got some killer deals."

"Good, maybe something in one of your bags will cheer up Mr. Mopey over there."

My brother had always been a thinker. I never thought he could be so down after he met Bella, but I guess all good things must come to an end sometime.

**EPOV**

I waved my daughter and family off, deciding to go for a run. It always helped to clear my head. The further from the house I ran, the memories flooded my mind.

"_Bella, can you hear me?"_

_What happened next was not expected. I heard a response in my mind, but it wasn't from my wife._

_WE'RE OKAY, MOMMY WILL BE BACK WITH YOU SOON._

_I flinched back in shock at the tiny voice that reverberated in my mind. Seconds later, my Isabella opened her eyes. They glowed a shocking bluish purple, a color so unique it could only be a true sign of her power. _

"_Edward," she said as her eyes pierced into my lost soul._

_That was all that needed to be said as understanding passed between us. _

I sprinted until I reached Canada. Taking in the sights around me, I breathed deeply, filling my lungs with crisp air before turning around to run toward home. The sadness crept back into my mind, and I reflected over the last five years. My daughter, my wife, separation, and death. Those things were plaguing my mind throughout the trip. I fed on my way home, necessary now that I was back on the vegetarian diet.

Right before I reached the house, I heard a commotion coming from the front room.

"He's on his way back, you sure you want to be here?"

I didn't wait for an answer before I busted through the front door. Two guards were standing in my living room. This was an interesting development.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said in surprise.

"We were sent ahead to make sure everything was safe."

"Daddy, she's coming."

"Who?"

I could sense her before she said a word. I turned in time to see Josephine standing in the doorway.

"Is that any way to greet a guest?"

"You know you're welcome here any time. Besides, Alexis has been waiting for you."

"I can see that. You know I don't like to travel alone."

"Mom, you're home!"

At the shout of my daughter, I looked behind Josephine to see my lovely wife standing next to her. It had only been a few days since I last laid eyes on Bella. And I felt complete again.

"Hello, my sweet Alexis. Did you give your father any trouble?"

"Of course I did, just like you told me to."

A mischievous look passed between my two girls, completing the bond between them. As everyone got settled in the house, I noticed Bella walk towards our bedroom. When I followed her, she was standing before one of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the nearby forest.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It's been five years, and to me that feels like a lifetime. He was my creator, my father…my best friend."

She turned toward me with a smile, one that I knew all too well. She was up to something and I was about to find out what it was.

"I know you do. But we can't change the past," she said softly.

She was right. My life was never the same after that day when Carlisle turned from me and left. He and Esme had disappeared, avoiding any run ins with Bella. My wife had taken her place as rightful Queen over Vampire Law, where we lived in Volterra until she gave birth to Alexis.

Moving back to Forks had always been Bella's dream. Josephine came out of hiding so she could enjoy time with Bella and Alexis, visiting them every few weeks. As for King Edward, he keeps in touch with my wife but stays away, letting her reign on her own.

"All right, enough of the heavy feelings. We just got home and I missed my family."

"We missed you too. Let's go see Alexis and Josephine." I took my wife's hand into mine and led her to the stairs. "You never know what that little girl is tricking her grandmother into."

Joining our loud family downstairs gave me a sense of completion. Having my two favorite girls with me made my life whole, complete. And this was what made life worth living—close family, true love, the affection of your child—nothing could be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a message letting me know what you thought.<strong>


End file.
